Living Proof
by fanficrulz1
Summary: Percy Jackson has been a vampire his whole life. His everyday meal consists of the hottest girl he can find, and there are plenty in New York. But for some reason, he can't get himself to bite Annabeth Chase, the girl he just met. When he gets too close to her and his concealed past unravels, how far will he go to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Percy**_

It's not hard. Then again, it's not easy either. There are so many stereotypes about vampires, that sometimes even I forget the difference. I prefer to hunt at night even though I can walk in the day, even when there's sunlight. Yes, I know you might think it's not possible, but I can. It's perfectly normal, and I don't start sparkling or burning or anything.

Another reason I prefer to hunt at night is because there are more pretty girls. New York is full of them really, day and night. I was watching one specific brunette. And don't judge me for wanting to suck her blood, because it's not like I really have a choice. I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

A couple hours later I had gotten into her apartment. It really wasn't that hard, she had a somewhat slutty personality anyways. I was kissing her on the couch when she took of her coat, revealing part of her neck. I pulled at her shirt and began trailing kisses down her neck until I found the perfect spot.

I think you know what happened next.

I know my methods aren't nice, but they're more fun that just walking up to some random person and biting them. Usually, I hide the body in a closet or something then go back to my apartment.

So overall, being a vampire isn't really that bad. I was born like this, so I really have no idea what it feels like to be human anyways.

The next day, I was walking by a café when I saw a girl. Her blond hair was curled like a princess's. Her eyes were a stormy grey and she had a perfect tan. I didn't believe that she was from here because she looked more like a California girl.

I thought I had just found my next victim. She was sitting at a table drinking coffee, her nose in a book. I took the seat across from her.

"I don't know you, go away," she said immediately. The girl hadn't even looked up from her book.

"Nice to meet you too," I muttered. When I didn't get up, she sighed and closed her book.

"Do you want something?" she asked, glaring at me. Her eyes were so intimidating I was almost scared of her. Almost.

I put my elbows on the table and leaned forward, and she followed. A feeling inside me said that she wouldn't go out with me, so I tried something different.

"I'm a vampire," I whispered. "And I want to suck your blood."

She raised a delicate brow before giving me a wry laugh.

"And I'm assuming that you read _**Twilight**_ before coming here?" she said.

"Hell, no…I _watched_ _**Twilight**_ before coming here. Reading takes forever."

"Well," she countered, holding up her book. It was a copy of _**The Da Vinci Code**_. "I started reading this morning, and I'm almost done."

"Reading still takes forever for _me_. I'd probably like that book though, since I liked the movie."

"And you didn't like _**Twilight**_?" she asked.

"Nah, I hate vampire movies."

"But you just told me that you were a vampire."

She grinned. Obviously, she didn't believe me. Who would?

"Well those movies don't have all the truth. So it somewhat offends me when I watch them."

"_Oh_, I see. Well it was nice talking to you. Next time you need to suck my blood I'll be here."

She started getting up, but before she could I grabbed her hand.

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

Then she walked away. I couldn't get her right away. That's a first. She looked really hot too. But I promised myself I would.

I got up and began walking back to my apartment. I lived in Manhattan, partially because it wasn't near any other vampires. Trust me you don't want one of them as your neighbor. Unlocking my door, I stepped inside. I never feed on humans inside my home. It left a smell of blood, which just made me want to kill another girl. But I always kept blood bags in the refrigerator. I didn't really feel too hungry, so I just flopped onto my bed and started thinking about Annabeth. Damn, she was something. I wanted to see her again, and it wasn't really because I wanted to drink her blood. The feeling was weird. It was a different kind of hunger. But I liked it.

I hate my dreams. My parents had always told me that dreams were good, but they had been vampires way longer than I have. I was only 227 years old. And I basically looked like I was in my twenties. Anyways, I was having this weird flashback of something that happened a couple years ago. The day my parents died, the day I lost my home, the day I last saw my cousin. I woke up sweating. I looked at the time. It was 4:00 AM. That's what I get for not eating, I guess. I settled for a blood bag. Cold blood isn't really that good, but it would probably feel awkward if I tried to microwave it. Not that I'd tried that before or anything…

Either way, it was better than animal blood. I just can't do that kind of diet.

By morning I was fine, but I still felt queasy because of the dream. After taking a shower, I got dressed and was about to go find some girl (because I was bored and hungry) when my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hey, did you finally empty Chicago's blood banks?" I asked, grinning.

"That depends. Did you reduce Manhattan's population of hot girls?" countered my best friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

If you didn't guess already, she's a vampire too. She's just a different kind of vampire. But I'll explain that later.

"Not yet. But nobody has gotten on my trail yet. They believe that all the murders were caused by some crazy psychotic murderer who's also cannibal. I think I'm doing well, Rachel."

I could practically hear her frown. She doesn't feed on people anymore, unless she's mad at them. I guess all vampires feed on people who make them mad.

"Really, Percy I think you should stop. What if someone did catch you? You'd be risking our entire race!"

"Come on, I take a blood bag once in a while."

"Don't make me come over there, Percy. I won't hesitate to…"

Okay, you don't need to know what she said. After we talked for a little bit then said goodbye, I went outside. The fresh air was nice, and I felt like today was going to be a good day. I was so right.

While walking passed the same café I had yesterday, I saw Annabeth sitting at the same table, her nose in another book. I smiled and took a seat.

"Do you like coffee or do you only drink blood?" she asked. Closing the book, she flashed me a grin.

"I've actually never had coffee before."

That was a completely true statement. I usually only had blood even though I could eat normal food. The only human things I've tried include pizza, cake, eggrolls, coke and chocolate chip cookies. I love the cookies.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Then she pushed her cup over to me.

"Drink up. Don't say no, just drink it."

I laughed and took a sip. It tasted nasty. How did she drink this stuff? It was so bitter. I must've been making a weird face because she started cracking up.

"There's no sugar in that!"

I feel offended…

"Why didn't you tell me that? Now I feel stupid!"

"Oh, you are."

I feel even more offended…

"I'm not stupid."

She started cracking up again. I liked her laugh, it was nice.

But I was still extremely offended…

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked. I guess I should probably kill her and get it over with, before I get too attached to her.

She nodded and stood up, putting her book into her bag. We started walking around, until we found a small garden. Annabeth stopped walking and stared at it.

"My mom used to bring me here all the time when I was really little. Before she died anyway…"

"I'm sorry."

She turned to me and smiled.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you killed her or anything. She died in a car crash."

I took her hand and we continued to walk. She started telling me about herself and how she's an architect. I didn't really understand anything she was really saying, but that was fine with me.

"Percy? I have to go now," said Annabeth. I looked at the time. We had been talking for almost three hours. And I still haven't kissed her, much less killed her. Then again, I didn't really want to. I was having fun. Besides, it couldn't hurt if I waited a little bit before draining her body of blood, right?

"Uh, yeah…sure…Wait, give me your phone," I said. Wow, me, real smooth. She raised an eyebrow (as usual) before handing me her Blackberry.

I typed in my number and gave it back. She rolled her eyes and was going to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stopped and turned around, raising her eyebrow _again_. For some reason, it's not really annoying me as much as I thought it would. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. I could see her turn red before I grinned and walked away. Not usually my style, but she wasn't the usual girl.

**A/N: I love how you can do so much with supernatural stories! I mean, literally **_**anything**_** can happen. Since this is only the first chapter, I didn't really include a lot because I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I have this huge plot line planned out in my head, but I kind of wanted to start with the basics, you know? **

**Anyways, reviews? Comments? Ideas? **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy jackson and the Olympians. **

He kissed me. My cheek anyways, but still, he kissed me. It felt weird. His lips were cold, but when he left, it burned on my cheek. I watched him as he walked away. Why did I feel so weird? I hate feeling weird. But this was a good weird. I liked it. But I still hated it.

Did that even make sense?

Whatever…Wow, now I'm acting like a teenage girl with a crush.

I turned and went towards my apartment. My dad was coming to visit me in an hour and I didn't think that he'd like waiting on the steps for me to return home.

Then I saw my apartment...and my dad waiting on the steps with a suitcase.

"Annabeth, where were you! I thought I'd come and surprise you and instead I'm waiting here."

I sighed. "Sorry Dad. I was with a friend and lost track of time. And it's your fault for coming early anyways. If you had decided to come on time then this wouldn't have happened. Now would you like to go in?"

We both entered my apartment. It was nothing much. Two bedrooms, one bath, and a great view of this random building that looked exactly like almost every other building in New York…I can't believe I actually lived in that apartment.

My dad gave me a hug.

"It's really nice to see you. You look so much like your mom, the resemblance is scary."

"You say that every time dad. Every single time…"

I looked over to the picture of all three of us, Dad, Mom, and me. I was only four years old. I guess I really do look like her now. We were so happy, that is, until she died.

"I remember when we took that picture," said my dad. Well a lot of old memories were coming back today, weren't they?

"How are Bobby and Mathew?"

"Great, they miss you though."

"I miss them too…anyways, you can go unpack. You must be hungry I'll make you something to eat."

The next couple days were calm and quiet. My dad soon left, leaving me alone in my apartment again. I also hadn't seen Percy since he kissed me. Then I remembered that I had his number. Soon I began a debate with myself. Should I call him? Should I not? I swear I was like that for about an hour. Then I finally decided to go with the compromise and send him a text. Damn, I was freaking acting like a teenage girl!

_**Hey, it's Annabeth.**_

_Where have u been? I haven't seen u at the coffee shop_

_**My dad was staying with me for a couple days, I was busy.**_

_So I'm guessing he doesn't like vampires?_

I smiled at this, remembering how when Iwas little, I would watch vampire horror movies with my parents. I'd always have nightmares afterwards, but my mom would comfort her and say it wasn't real. I grew to love horror movies and books.

_**Are you really going to keep up the vamp act? **_

_What act? :)_

_**Meet me at the coffee shop, I'm really very bored**_

_I like where this is going…_

_**Don't make me regret this Jackson**_

_B there in 10 :D_

I sighed. I didn't know how she felt about Percy. I had only known him for two days, but I could talk to him so easily. So what if he was slightly perverted…okay a little more than slight, I liked him. Maybe I could give him a shot.

Fifteen minutes later I was at the shop. Percy was sitting at my usual table, and I sat down with him.

"I heard you were bored," he said, grinning.

"Yes, now amuse me before I decide to leave."

"Well what do you want me to do? Start breakdancing? Buy twenty cups of black coffee and drink it? Strip down and-"

"Okay, enough. Tell me about yourself."

"Well that's a boring way to start a date."

"This is a date?"

"What else could it be? Now let's go watch a movie or something."

I thought it over. The idea didn't seem perverted, and he sincerely thought this was a date. I couldn't help but think that was cute. He was looking at me with his sea green eyes and I felt like I was…whoa, okay, way off topic now. Let's just say we went to see a movie. Strangely, Percy decided that he wanted to watch 'Hotel Transylvania' and my first though after hearing that wasn't even a thought. I just started cracking up.

"What's so funny, can't a fully grown man enjoy a rated PG animated movie?"

I couldn't answer. I was laughing to hard. Personally, it was only my human instinct that made me laugh. Inside I thought it was kind of cute. After I finished laughing, we went inside to watch it. Overall, I guess it was okay, but I couldn't help but notice that Percy was staring at me the entire time.

"So what was your favorite part of the movie?" I asked him, and yes I was trying to embarrass him.

"Uh…the part where, um, that girl…" his voice trailed and he began simultaneously coughing. He hadn't even watched a bit of the movie!

"Oh yeah, I loved that part," I answered sarcastically. Then I laughed.

He grinned at me, and raised an eyebrow. Then he asked, "You hungry?"

I looked at the time. It was six-o-clock. The sky was beginning to get dark, and I did feel a bit hungry.

"Sure, where do you want to eat?"

"That depends, can you cook?"

I laughed. I could cook sometimes, but my specialty was heating up frozen dinners in the microwave.

"If you want microwaved pasta, then be my guest."

Percy stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we get some Chinese?"

Yeah, so obviously I went for the Chinese. Percy made me order all the food and the only thing he actually wanted was a couple eggrolls. And by a couple, I mean three. And of course he had the fortune cookie too. Men…they never forget the damn fortune cookie. He specifically reminded the lady at the counter to put them in. I saw her roll her eyes and she gave me a knowing look.

"So what do you do?" I asked Percy, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Nothing," was his answer.

"Nothing? What do you mean, you don't have a job?"

"I don't need a job. I'm rich…sort of."

"Would you care to explain?"

"Well my dad is rich, and when my parents divorced, my mom and I became not-so-rich. Then my mom married my stepdad, and we turned into a middle class family. When I moved to Manhattan a couple years ago, my dad started giving me the money I needed. I've never really had a job before."

"Well that's…wow."

"Yeah, a lot of people think I've got life too easy. The truth is I do."

"I guess I could say I'm the opposite. My mom died when I was young, and when my dad remarried to my stepmom, my life just turned insane. That woman hated me. When I was seven, I even ran away. They found me after a day. Then my stepbrothers Bobby and Mathew were born, and my life turned worse. My stepmother would blame me for everything that went wrong. She thought I was a bad influence to my brothers. When I turned eighteen, I moved from California to here."

"Damn, all the way on the other side of the USA? You really didn't like them, did you?"

"Well, my dad loved me, and so did my brothers. It was just my stepmom. Last year I went back to try and patch up the relationship…it worked, but I still barely talk to her."

Then I realized I had told my entire life story to someone I barely knew. Well, I guess he told me about his life too, but still. I felt weird. I had never shared that stuff with anyone before. He smiled.

"Well, if all that didn't happen, I probably wouldn't be sitting with you right now. I probably wouldn't even know you."

I thought about it. He was right. Then he spoke again.

"So let's see what our future will be," he said, breaking open his first cookie. I only had one, but he had three. "It says, 'You will kiss the most beautiful girl tonight'."

I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. So what if it was an overused, cheesy pickup line? It made me feel…liked. He ate the cookie, and grinned.

"Next one, 'If your date's face turns red, it is a sign that she _really_ wants to make out with you'."

I looked like a freaking tomato as I watched him eat the second cookie as well.

"Last one 'The-'"

I interrupted, not wanting my face to look worse than it already was.

"Why don't we read mine?" I said, breaking open my cookie. "It says 'You have something great ahead of you, embrace it with caution'."

"What the hell? That makes no sense. It must have been a typo or something."

"Yeah, I mean, 'embrace it with caution'?"

"Whatever. I can eat it if you don't want to," he volunteered. He was about to reach over when I shoved the cookie into my mouth. He rolled his eyes.

After finishing our dinner, we began walking around. It was a little cold, but I didn't mind. Percy didn't seem to mind the cold either. We didn't talk, and I seriously had no idea where we were going until we ended up at my apartment.

"How the hell did you know where I lived? And how did we get here, I didn't recognize the way we went," I said, as we came to the door.

"Well I think you were too busy staring at me to notice. And as for how I know where you live, I'm just not going to tell you."

I hit his chest and he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him, and his eyes softened. He stepped so close to me, I could feel his cool breath.

"Do you want to go inside?" whispered Percy. I felt a chill go down my spine.

"It's my apartment. I choose if we go inside or not," I answered in a squeaky voice.

He gave a small laugh and pressed me up against the door. I looked around to find the streets empty. Well I can't use that as an excuse, can I. My mind was racing (looking for more excuses so I wouldn't feel so weird about letting him in), and I could seriously feel my heart beating so loudly, it was a miracle that he couldn't hear it. He towered over me, 3 inches at least. Then he bent his head down to my ear, and whispered.

"Choose already, before I just take you to my place."

Okay, that got me thinking. If I went to his house then I'll have nothing to fight him with if he tries anything. But if we're in my apartment, I know where everything is, all weapons (a knife or two can't hurt) and exits.

Wow, I'm with a guy and all I'm thinking about is how to kill him…damn. He's just a guy! I can handle this. I've been around plenty of guys before.

…but why does this one scare me?

I could still feel his breath against my ear. He slowly moved up to kiss my temple. I shuddered. Then he moved to my lips and planted a soft kiss on them. It was so quick, and I already began to miss the feeling of it. Without thinking, I brought out my keys and opened the door. Stepping inside, I was about to close it when I saw him leaning against the doorframe with a grin plastered to his face.

"So do you want me to come in? Or should I go home rejected?"

The word flew out of my mouth before I could think it through.

"Come in."

After he closed the door behind him, he held my waist and began pushing me back while stepping forward. I walked backwards, looking into his mischievous green eyes the entire time. Then my heel hit the couch, and I fell back onto it, still staring at him. Percy sat down next to me, lacing one of his hands with mine. He moved his face closer to mine and ran his lips along my jawline up to my ear again. He sure does like my ear…

"Nice place you got."

I swallowed hard, my eyes darting anywhere, everywhere but to his. He realized this soon enough, and used his free hand to hold my chin. He pulled my lips closer to his and kissed me.

Percy's lips were cold.

The kiss was as gentle as the one before, but it didn't stay that way for long. It turned passionate and hungry. He moved his hands to my waist and pushed me so I was on my back and he was on top of me as my fingers tangled themselves into his messy dark hair. I guess he put all of his pressure on his elbows since I wasn't being crushed by him. I didn't know how long we'd been doing that, but at some point he pulled away to plant kisses down my jaw. He continued to go down until he reached the bottom of my neck. It was there that he stopped moving. But he followed his kisses there with gentle bites that made my heart beat even faster. So maybe there was going to be a mark there later, I was so intoxicated by him I didn't care. What happened to me being smart?

When a soft moan accidently escaped my lips, Percy stopped. He was breathing heavily on my neck. As he began to sit up, he pulled me up with him so we were back to our old position.

"Why can't I do it?" he muttered under his breath, his arms still gripping my waist.

"Do what?" I asked. He looked at me with a piecing stare. Then his eyes flicked towards my neck, and he ran his thumb against the place where he was kissing me earlier.

I moved myself back, out of his grasp. He was still staring at my neck. I touched the place, knowing there was probably going to be a very noticeable hickey.

"Percy, I think you should go," I said quietly. He slowly nodded.

"I'll call you, or something."

Before he left, he placed a kiss on my forehead. Then I was alone in my apartment again.

Well that was interesting.

**A/N: I know the make-out scene came really early, but I planned this for a reason. Percy had to try to bite her in this chapter. The real story hasn't even started yet. :D So personally, I wasn't sure how this chapter would turn out. I hope you guys like it. **

**I want to hear your thoughts and stuff, so I can add stuff or get rid of stuff in the future plot. Review, review, review!**

**Wow, I said 'stuff' a lot didn't I? **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Percy**_

The second I closed the door behind me, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I'd forgotten what running like that had felt like. Years ago, I promised myself I'd never use that speed ever again, but that day was different.

I was scared.

People couldn't even see me, just feel the fast wind and wonder where the gust came from. I had reached my apartment in less than 30 seconds, but it allowed me to straighten my mind out. Well, not really. Once I got in, I called Rachel.

"Rachel, get over here now. I need your help."

I hung up, not waiting for her to answer. My heart was racing and I felt sick inside. Only one question was in my mind: Why couldn't I bite her?

I began pacing my apartment like an insane person, walking this way and that way and everywhere for no reason. My jaw hurt, and that meant I was hungry. I kept pacing, not wanting to eat anything. I even resorted to power walking in circles around my couch. Nothing really helped, considering the fact that my jaw still hurt like crazy. I looked at the time. It was 11.

It had been hours since I called Rachel, and she still wasn't here yet. And I was so hungry. Finally, after another long half hour of power walking, she showed up. I stopped walking and looked at her. She had a key so she could come right in whenever.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Rachel hadn't changed a bit since I saw her a couple years ago. We'd always stayed in touch but hadn't really seen each other for a while. She had red hair that came down to her shoulders, and was wearing her signature paint-splatter jeans. I missed her.

I walked over and gave her a hug. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't just call because you wanted a hug, right?"

I shook my head and motioned for her to sit down.

"Did I tell you about Annabeth?"

"Um, the coffee girl, right?"

"Not anymore, I couldn't bite her today. I haven't even had any blood or anything and I just couldn't bite her. Now my jaw hurts but I don't want to eat and I miss her and I actually want to go back to her apartment so we can keep making out and-"

"So you love her?"

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head.

"Percy, 227 years and you still don't understand who we are. Vampires aren't monsters. We drink blood for survival. You on the other hand, have been turning yourself into a monster ever since that accident with Bianca."

"It wasn't an accident, I killed her."

"Percy you didn't kill her. She was dead before you even got there, you said so yourself."

"But I'm the one who sent her there. I'm the reason she's dead."

I will always regret that day. Bianca was a great friend, but I'm positive that her brother Nico misses her way more than I do. Rachel and I continued going back and forth for a while until I completely broke down. I'm not going to give you any details, so let's just say it was a very manly breakdown.

I found myself kneeling next to my refrigerator, pulling out blood bags. Rachel came next to me and began patting my back comfortingly as I ripped the bags open and began hungrily drinking the blood. I always drink when I'm stressed…vampire style.

The more I drank, the hungrier I got. I could feel Rachel trying to pull the bag out of my hand but I pushed her away and continued filling my urges.

"Percy, stop, you're overdoing this! Calm down its okay, forget it!"

I didn't listen to her. I didn't stop until I heard a shriek behind me. I stood up and turned to find a wide-eyed Annabeth with a scarf (probably covering the hickey) staring at me like I was a monster. Rachel was wrong. I am a monster.

"P-Percy?" she said, trembling. I could tell she was trying to look brave, but it must be hard after seeing a blood-sucking vampire.

"Annabeth, how did you get here?"

I mentally slapped myself. Well that's a great way to start.

"I asked around. I-I was worried about you after you left. The door was open. And you had to live somewhere near the coffee shop since it seemed like walking distance and based on-"

She continued rambling on intelligent facts for a while, walking backwards as she did. Then I realized the rambling was supposed to distract me: she was going to run.

"Wait, Annabeth, listen to me," I said, hoping she wouldn't run. I held out my hand and she froze, staring at it. I looked down to find my hands covered in half dried blood.

She turned and ran out the door, and I began to follow her. Then Rachel stopped me. She shook my shoulders and slammed me into the wall, _hard_.

"Are you insane? You can't go out looking like that."

"Let me go!"

She dragged me to the nearest mirror (yes, we can actually see ourselves) and I saw my face. My mouth was covered in blood from drinking so viciously. My eyes were bloodshot from tears and my clothes stained. My fangs were beginning to retract, but were still visible.

Monster.

After helping me clean up the floors and getting rid of the empty bags, Rachel left. She said she hoped I'd be okay. I brought back so many old memories…all because of one girl.

I took a shower after that, letting the water soothe me…and wash off the blood. That was the first time I truly felt guilty for drinking blood. And I hadn't even killed anyone.

The next morning I woke up, I didn't eat. I just stayed in my bed half naked listening to the sound of my phone vibrating every time I got a text that I didn't bother to check. By 3:00 my stomach was growling. I still didn't eat. My thoughts went back to the previous day I had spent with Annabeth. I missed her intimidating eyes, her amazing smile and her lips on mine. But she'd never want anything to do with me now.

_Why do I care? _I thought. It doesn't matter. It never would have happened anyways. If only she was a vampire. If only I was human. It would have been so different. Then again, if I was human, I'd have probably died like 127 years ago.

Then I realized that I needed to forget her. The fact that she even existed was poison to me.

As more thoughts flooded my mind the sicker I got. I couldn't stay here. In the same city with her where she'd be afraid of me, I wasn't that heartless. I had to leave. I couldn't wait any longer.

It had been years since I'd been to my hometown. I remember sitting on a hill with my cousins. We had named the hill 'Half-Blood Hill' when we were kids. It was so long ago. Now I knew it was time to go back. Someone there could help me. She hated me, and for all I know, she'd kill me, but I had to try.

It was time to go back home…

**A/N: So Percy is going back because he knows someone who can make him forget about Annabeth. Who is it? Hmmm? ;)**

**I hope this chapter isn't totally confusing, and I hope you like it. By the way, if you haven't already noticed, one chapter is in Percy's perspective and the other is Annabeth's. I don't like changing perspectives in the middle of chapters so yeah…it will just keep alternating. Anyways, know this chapter is a little boring even though a lot happens. It's a bit rushed, but I wanted to post it already since I'm a bit impatient. This really was a depressing chapter I guess. And emotional Percy makes me want to throw coffee at my television…I really don't know why…anyone feel the same way? :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

The guy I made out with was a vampire. He's a vampire. He's a vampire.

I really wish I had watched all of _**Twilight**_ now. Then again, Percy doesn't seem like much of an Edward to me. He doesn't sparkle in sunlight…

I had run back to my apartment and locked the door. I wanted to call someone so badly and tell them. But I couldn't. I could call the police, but they'd never believe me. My heart was still racing, after seeing Percy with all that blood on his face and on his hands. That hungry look in his eye. I wanted to forget it all, but I couldn't. It was impossible.

I cried on my couch. I hated crying because it made me seem weak. I didn't like being weak. Soon enough, I drifted off.

I dreamt about Percy. He was in my apartment like before, but instead of kissing me, he was trying to kill me. His bloodthirsty stare made my heart beat faster and he came closer and closer and…

I woke up, hearing my doorbell ring, and stood stretching my hands upward. I walked to the door and opened it. Then I screamed.

When I was at Percy's apartment, there was a girl with him. This was the girl.

"Shut up! I'm not going to kill you okay?"

She walked inside and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"How can you come in? I thought…" Annabeth began, but she stopped.

"There are a lot of different vampires in the world. Some can do different things than others. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Hi."

She held out her hand. She had bright red hair and seemed human enough. But I knew what she was. And I wasn't going to risk it. I stepped back slowly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Skipping right to the point I see. Very well…I came to tell you about us. I came to explain vampires to you. I came to explain Percy."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? You need to know the entire truth before doing something stupid."

"Excuse me? Stupid…really?" I think that's the most insulted I've ever been in my life. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. If you leave me alone I won't tell anyone about your secret."

"But you'll be afraid. Once you know that we are real, you become more aware of your surroundings. The Mist will no longer veil the supernatural world. You will just find more and more you don't understand."

"The Mist?"

"You see, the Mist is the veil that stops ordinary mortals from seeing supernatural creatures. Mostly we look like humans, but if you can see through the Mist, we look different. Once a mortal finds out we exist, they begin to see other things too. Usually after that they either get killed or are put in a mental hospital."

"Yeah, great, I still have no idea how the hell that helps me here."

"Annabeth you can't just forget all this. You'll see more and more. If it was my choice I'd have probably killed you because you're too dangerous."

"I'm dangerous? Who's the freaking vampire here?"

"You know about us Annabeth, and that's what makes you dangerous. Percy should have killed you when he had the chance but he loves you."

"What?"

"Oh, don't look so surprised. He has never hesitated killing a pretty girl before, but you…"

"Well he's a vampire! This isn't some freaking teen drama where it's all going to be okay. He can kill me."

"But he won't. He's lived too long thinking everything was his fault. You can make him forget that."

"How?"

"Because you feel something for him too, no matter how afraid you are right now."

"What if I don't want to? What if he tries to kill me? I value my own life Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I don't want to die because of some vampire."

"If he wanted you to die, he would have done it a while ago."

I remembered earlier when Percy was kissing me. He was muttering something.

'_Why can't I do it?'_

So he wanted to bite me but didn't.

"Rachel…I'm really done with this. I won't tell anyone about you guys, trust me, but I don't want to get involved."

She sighed and shook her head.

"You've already gotten yourself into this. Percy can't forget about you, so he's going back home! You can't let him go or his cousin will kill him."

"Why should I care? He's a monster. You're a monster."

Her stare made a shiver run down my spine. I thought I saw her eyes flash red for a moment, but they turned back to normal. She stood up and walked towards me.

"If I was such a monster, why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Can you just go away and leave me alone!"

My voice sounded braver than I really was.

"Don't make me mad. You'll regret it. I'll regret it. Come with me and help me."

"No."

"Suit yourself. And if you think vampires are such monsters then you'll never stand a chance against everything else out there. I'm doing you a favor right now. I'm sorry if you don't appreciate it."

I realized what she meant. She was going to kill me. She came at me and I ducked behind the coffee table, throwing any objects I could find at her. Even as I threw a glass vase that hit her face she just kept coming. Then I got an idea. But before I could do anything she grabbed me by the wrist. I could feel her grip cutting off my blood flow. I screamed.

"I'm sorry Annabeth."

She pushed me into the coffee table with such force it broke. I could see my wounds bleeding. Pieces of glass pierced my skin as I tried to get up. _Why didn't she bite me?_ I thought. She reached down to grab me again but I picked up one of the broken legs of the coffee table and stabbed her wrist. It was her turn to scream. My shoulder burned as I stabbed her again and again until she fell to the ground.

For a moment I stayed on the ground, every breath I took hurt like hell. The table leg was still gripped in my hand. Finally I stood up, but my head ached so badly I dropped myself on the couch. I looked at Rachel and realized something. I had killed her.

Panic washed over me. What had I done? I stared at her motionless body, my heart beating fast.

_Stop, Annabeth. Think. You should patch up all of these little injuries then go. Go somewhere far away where nobody can find you ever again. _

I let myself take a long shower and even though the wounds burned, I felt relaxed. I was alive. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I saw something on my shoulder. Something I hadn't seen before.

There was an infinity sign there. It looked almost burned into my skin. I touched it and felt a shock throughout my entire body. I decided to pretend it wasn't there and I went to bandage all the injuries.

When I was little, my dad always told me about the place my mom grew up in. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone. He told of how great it was, and how nobody could ever find you…

Then I decided I had to go there. Maybe someone knew my mom. Maybe I could forget everything. That's what Percy was doing, right? He was forgetting. Why did Rachel have to come here anyways? She only got herself killed. It's okay though. Forget.

I packed my stuff and got a cab. I was leaving. I was going somewhere I could call home.

Hours later I found myself walking alone on a small dirt road. It was surrounded by miles and miles of tall grass. I had only one shoe and my suitcase was gone. So was my cell phone. Funny story really… It turns out the cab driver thought all blondes were dumb. He was taking me to his place but I ended up getting away, losing my suitcase and shoe and phone. Luckily, I still had my purse and wallet with my money. Anyways, now I was alone. It was morning now, and the sun was just coming up.

After walking for another who knows how long I finally let myself sit and rest. The ground wasn't comfortable but I was tired.

I looked back at my life for the past couple days. I met a really hot guy. I went out with him. He came to my apartment and we made out. He left and when I got to his place he was drinking human blood. I ran away. His vampire friend shows up at my house. I kill her. Now I'm here.

I'm seriously being pranked by a bunch of _**Twilight **_lovers…

I saw something move in the grass out of the corner of my eye. Looking up, I saw a black dog come out of the tall grass. I studied it for a moment. I'd never seen anything like it. I guess it was more like a wolf than a dog. Its eyes were gold and it was staring at me. I know I should have been at least a little afraid, but after the whole vampire-boyfriend thing I honestly didn't care.

I began looking through my purse for some sort of treat to make it go away.

"Looking for something?"

I looked up again. Instead of the wolf, there was a guy. He looked about twenty, with messy jet-black hair, olive skin and...gold eyes. He was in dark jeans and a black T-shirt. An aviator's jacket was slung over his left shoulder. If I didn't know any better, he was the wolf.

I forced myself to get the idea out of my head. I wasn't going to start thinking of werewolves. Not now, not ever.

"Hi. Um, no, I was just…where did the wolf go?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "What wolf?"

"It was…just forget it. Do you know where the nearest town is?"

He grinned and held out his hand.

"It's three miles that way," he said, jerking his chin towards the dirt path. "I'm Nico by the way."

"Annabeth."

I reached up to take his hand, but the second I touched it, he quickly pulled it away. His cool expression turned into a frown. His intense eyes looked at me up and down. I thought I heard something that sounded like a growl.

"_Hunter…"_ he muttered so softly I almost didn't hear it. He took a step back, another, then he turned around.

Then he was gone….just gone. How could he be so fast?

_No supernatural theories, Annabeth,_ I thought. Standing up, I began walking…and walking…and walking.

About an hour later, my feet were sore and swollen. But I was close. I could feel it. After walking just a bit farther, I came up to a sign. It was old and the paint was chipped and peeled. But the sign was still readable…I guess.

W LCOM TO PER SH CR EK

_Welcome to Perish Creek, Annabeth…_

Finally, I saw the beginnings of a town. Some houses, tiny shops, a diner…everything you'd expect. I went into the first small shop I saw, which had almost everything on the inside. And I mean that literally. They sold everything, from clothes to books to food to liquor. They even had cell phones.

There were two guys at the counter. They looked the same. And I also mean that. They had the same curly brown hair and mischievous eyes. For some reason I held onto my purse tighter, feeling that its contents were in danger.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" said one of them. He was slightly taller than the other.

"Um, perverted taxi driver thought I was a dumb blonde. I got away but I have one shoe and no clothes," I answered.

"That sucks," said the other one. "I'm Connor, and this is Travis. Get what you need."

"Thanks, and I'm Annabeth."

After replacing most of the stuff I lost, I went to pay them. The prices were really high but it's not like I had a choice…oh my poor, poor (almost) empty wallet.

"You staying in town?" asked Travis. I nodded.

"But I have no idea where."

"Keep walking down the street and turn left, you'll find a bed and breakfast," said Connor. He held out his hand. "Nice meeting you Annabeth."

The second I touched his hand he pulled back. I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with my hand.

"Actually, don't go there. To the bed and breakfast I mean. Here, I…" Connor pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. He pushed the paper towards me and I picked it up. It was an address.

"Who lives here?"

"Just go. And watch your purse."

I took the paper and left, checking my purse when I got outside. My wallet was gone.

Well there wasn't much in it anyways. I continued towards the house, hoping this wasn't also a prank. When I got there, I rang the doorbell.

"What do you want?" asked the girl who opened the door. She had spikey black hair and wore a lot of eyeliner.

"Two guys, Travis and Connor, sent me here. They also stole my wallet."

She turned around and went inside.

"Follow me. I'm Thalia."

"Annabeth."

She led me upstairs to a room. The overall house was fairly large, and it seemed as if a lot of rooms were empty.

"This is your room. You can make yourself at home later. Right now you need to answer my questions."

My mind was spinning but I concentrated on her questions. I am not going to get confused…I hope. We went back downstairs and both sat down on the couch.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I took a taxi then I walked."

"How did you find out about Perish Creek?"

"My mom grew up here."

"Where's your mom?"

"Dead."

Thalia seemed normal with my answer. Usually I'd get a lot of sympathy when I told people my mom was dead, but Thalia didn't seem to really care.

"Are you Marked?"

I thought about her question for a moment. Marked? What does that even mean? Then I remembered the infinity sign on my shoulder. I pulled down my sleeve revealing it.

"Is this what you mean by Marked?"

"Yes but…you can't be…impossible…they're all dead…how did you get that?"

"It showed up roughly around 8 hours ago."

"What did you do before that?"

Her electric blue eyes were intense. I had a feeling she knew what had happened. I wanted to tell her. So I did.

"I killed a vampire."

The ends of her mouth went up slightly. She pulled her shoulder sleeve down. I could see two marks on her shoulder.

One was a lightning bolt. The one below it was a crescent moon. Then she held out her hand and I took it. She didn't pull it away. The look in her eye told me she wasn't sure about me yet, but she wasn't going to let me down. Then Thalia smiled completely.

"Welcome, Hunter."

**A/N: Whew. Much longer than usual…was it worth it? I liked writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I love how this story is coming out really. So much happens in this chapter. Annabeth's point of view is fun to write in, but I do enjoy Percy as well since I can add a ton of sarcastic remarks. **

**Now I know I haven't updated for a while but I actually had this finished a couple days ago. It's just the stupid thingy won't let me freaking upload it to the freaking internet. I press the whole 'submit document' button and it seriously only works at freaking random times. I get pissed off by it but it's not like I can really do anything. :/ So yeah, I'm sorry it took so long, you guys deserved an explanation. ****Damn you internet. I love it so much but it can be such a bitch sometimes. I still love it though. You know I was all complaining about this and then my friend came in and asked what was wrong and I was about to show them how the document wasn't uploading and when I tried it freaking uploaded...IT FREAKING UPLOADED...**

***HAPPY THOUGHTS, HAPPY UNICORNS AND RAINBOWS AND GLITTER***

**Okay, I'm better. :)**

**Oh yeah, and don't forget, I like cheesecake. **

**It's important information…not.**

**So what did you guys think of the Marks? What do you think they mean? **

**I think I've made a point that I like reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

_Percy_

It was about twelve pm when I finally left Manhattan. I'd sent a text to Rachel saying that I was leaving. Apparently she didn't want to talk to me or something because I'd tried calling her about an hour later and she didn't answer. Then I called her again…and again…and again. Soon the phone just stopped ringing. It just went straight to voicemail.

_Wow, she must've gotten tired of getting calls so she turned off her phone,_ I thought.

I went outside and locked the door, knowing I might not come back. Wow, that sounded corny. But then again it was true.

Still I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth, and she's the only one who can make me forget her completely. Sadly, she's also been trying to kill me for about a hundred years. But I'm hoping she forgot that…

I didn't bother bringing anything because I still had a house over at my old town. It wasn't really_ in_ town…it was a little bit away near the forest. I used to live in town but that changed after two of my half-cousins died. Apparently they died because of me.

Anyways, back to reality, I decided to just take a taxi instead of running because…well I just wanted to take a taxi for some reason. After getting in the cab, I realized that the driver had a black eye.

"Wow, man, that's not pretty. What happened?"

"Some girl punched me. I guess blondes aren't stupid."

"Oh, they're not stupid. They're smart and nice and…" my voice trailed off. I was not going to break down and cry (in a manly way) in front of some cab driver who had a black eye.

"Thinking of your girlfriend?"

I nodded absent-mindedly until I realized what he had said.

"Oh, I meant-"

"Where to?" he interrupted, grinning.

"Perish Creek."

"Sounds creepy…"

"You have no idea."

By the time we got to Perish Creek, I was starving. I couldn't bring myself to kill the taxi driver for some reason, so instead I had a blood bag when he left. Being a vampire is just so hard sometimes…

Anyways, I got to my house and unlocked the door. I hadn't been inside for so long, but luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought. My old room still looked exactly the same except for the cobwebs and cockroaches and large amounts of dust. Actually, that's how the entire house looked. I know I'm not the cleanest person in the world, but hey, this was just plain nasty.

I got started on cleaning…whoa you don't hear me say that everyday…

A couple hours later, I had finished. The house looked sort of nice, in my opinion. I mean, all the dust and cobwebs and bugs were gone. I looked at the time. It was around 6 and I was going to eat (or drink, whatever) I realized that my blood supply was really depleting. I needed to get more. And I knew just the place.

I ran to town, hoping that the streets were empty. Of course, they were. They're almost always empty. Then I walked inside a store I haven't been to in a long time. Inside I saw my favorite twins.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see."

They looked at me, their faces shocked.

"Percy…" said Travis, still staring at me. Then they both broke into smiles.

"So I'm guessing you're doing well considering you're alive?" asked Connor.

"Yeah."

"So what do you need?"

I walked up closer to the counter and said, "I'm seriously running out of blood guys. You got any?"

Travis answered, "Sure, but Percy, seriously, what are you doing here? You know we won't hurt you but Thalia? And Nico? They're after you man. And they won't stop until you're gone."

"I need to forget someone. And I mean like forget they even exist. And the only way was to come here."

"So you need someone who can manipulate the Mist. Percy, this is a bad idea. She'll kill you!"

"And I still need to try, because this is really killing me."

"Who do you need to forget?"

"A girl…she knows about me and I couldn't kill her and now I'm really screwed. I'm positive she won't tell anyone, she's too smart and knows no one will believe her. It's just that I liked her.I actually enjoyed being with her. If I just forget her, I can get back to normal life."

"Ahh, I see…" said Connor. "Well Thalia's at her house most likely. Oh and there's a girl who came in town earlier. The thing is she's a Hunter. And she's strong."

"I thought the only good Hunter left in town was Thalia."

"Well the girl was a serious power. She's with Thalia right now probably."

"Well then I'll see her. Send the blood to my house, and if I'm not back by 8, assume I'm dead."

Then I went to Thalia's house. I know I sounded brave and cocky back at the Stoll's but I was really scared. I came from the back and got up to the balcony. I could hear voices (well of course I'm a vampire) talking.

"-and when we were born, all of our dads kind of forgot about us," said Thalia.

_Oh great,_ I thought. _She's telling that story again…_

"So for a long time all five of us were friends. Then Percy ruined everything."

"How?"

When I heard the voice my stomach flipped.

It was Annabeth.

Shit.

I almost didn't hear the next part of the conversation but I snapped out of my trance soon enough.

"-we found Bianca ripped to shreds. Literally, it was the sickest thing I've ever seen. I mean, what kind of monster would do that? And Jason? He was turned into a vampire."

"But shouldn't Jason be alive then? I mean, Hunter or vampire, he's still supposed to live forever, right?"

"Jason starved himself Annabeth. He was loyal to my father, and he refused to drink any blood at all."

"But how is any of that Percy's fault? He wasn't even there?"

_She's protecting me,_ I realized.

"Exactly. If he was there, maybe they wouldn't have gotten hurt. Maybe they'd be alive. It's his fault."

"Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Don't tell me I'm being harsh. He's still alive isn't he? I've let the boy live long enough."

Suddenly, the balcony door opened and Thalia stepped out, glaring at me. I could see Annabeth behind her, her eyes wide.

Then I jumped off the balcony and ran like hell.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short. The next one will probably be about the same size...but hey I updated quickly! :)**

**Okay, so remember how I said Nico's eyes are gold? Well that's what it said on one site. On another site it says they're brown. The official picture shows that they're grey. My first thought: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST TELL ME WHAT DAMN COLOR NICO'S FREAKING EYES ARE? But oh well, I'm just going to leave them as gold. I guess it's not that big of a deal but I still had to rant. And from all my new information, the majority says brown. Oh well…Nico is still Nico…even if he does have gold eyes...if you don't like it you can pretend he's wearing contacts. :D**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if my ranting has upset you, if it did.**

**Back to normalness…did you guys like the chapter? Because seriously, there were like barely any reviews, and that makes me sad. And by barely, I mean one. Then again, it's only been like two days. So anyways, thank you to **I am Crissy Daughter of Apollo **for actually reviewing****. **

**I mean, I enjoy hearing your thoughts, guys. Do you really want me to cry on the internet? :'(**

**Ha-ha…don't worry I'm not that sad, I was just kidding. But really guys, reviews make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

Thalia closed the doors and locked them. We both sat down again.

"So he's back…" muttered Thalia. I could tell there were about a million thoughts running through her head. "He's probably at his old house, and has a blood supplier."

Percy…why did he keep coming back?

Okay, rewind…I don't need this now.

Before_ he_ randomly showed up, Thalia was explaining the whole 'being a Hunter' thing.

"When you kill a supernatural and descend from a Hunter bloodline, you are Marked as a Hunter. There are three major bloodlines we know of. Well, two are bloodlines, the other is more of an association," she said.

"Okay, what does this one mean then?" I asked, pointing to my shoulder. I was amazed at how calm I was. This was all so insane…

"That's why I was confused when I saw it. One of the three major bloodlines is extinct. The girl who created it left Perish Creek and most of her descendants are from generations ago, which means they aren't as strong as a direct descendant. Your mom…you said she died right? Was her name Athena?"

"Yeah, that's my mom," I said, and Thalia's mouth curved into a half-moon smile.

"I should have known. You look so much like her. Anyways, your mom, she was immortal. Also a direct descendant of my father, she was strong enough to start her own breed of Hunter. The infinity Mark is hers."

My mom...I began to wonder if my dad knew all this. Did she hide it from him? If she was immortal, then how did she age, if she did at all? What the hell am I even doing here?

"But, how could-"

"The Hunter bloodlines allow you to age very slowly. 100 years is about ten years for us. Believe it or not, I'm 249 years old. After about 500 years, our bodies stop aging completely, though we still continue to grow in age. Your mom was like that too. I know it's kind of a messed up thing to think about so I'd recommend not paying any attention to it."

"What about me then? I'm a Hunter right? Why didn't I age slowly?"

Thalia smiled and said, "You have a lot of questions don't you? Well, your Hunter side was most likely dormant until you killed the vampire. I'm guessing from now on you'll age like us."

"You said you were 249? That should make you look about 25, but you look younger than that."

"You _are_ Athena's daughter, usually I don't get this many questions. Well like I said before, one of the main groups of Hunters isn't a bloodline, but an association. They're called the Hunters of Artemis. She had no children, but girls may join her if they give up men. They stop aging completely once they join, so no matter how old they get, they're still young and rejuvenated."

"So you joined them?"

"For an amount of time, yes, I was a Hunter. But then there was a…um…_incident_ that forced me to leave. I still have the Mark though. It's the crescent moon."

"Then the bolt must be-"

"My father's Mark. That's the last major group. I barely know any others. Our group is by far the strongest, since he is the original Hunter. You see, he and his two brothers were the first vampire, lycanthrope, and Hunter. They used to fight often, and at some point they decided to kill each other's children to make their lives miserable. I'm guessing at some point they realized how stupid that was so they made a pact to never have any more children."

I grinned and said, "I'm guessing that didn't work for them?"

"You're right," she laughed. "That's how my cousins, brother, and I were born. It was just me, Jason, Bianca, Nico, and Percy-"

"Percy?" I choked.

"Yeah, Percy Jackson, do you know him?" she asked. Then her eyes widened, and she rambled, "Wait, was he the vampire you killed? Where's his body? What-"

"No, no, I-I didn't kill him. But I do know him."

"He's an ass."

"I…uh…"

Percy…well I did want to see him again, didn't I? I didn't feel afraid of him anymore…well at least not him as a vampire. He did scare me in a deeper level, though. With one look, he could bring down my walls and make me collapse. That's all it took. How could he do that?

Why does he keep coming back?

"Well it doesn't really matter. We all stayed together in Perish Creek and when we were born, all of our dads kind of forgot about us," she said. "So for a long time all five of us were friends. Then Percy ruined everything."

"How?"

"He was trying to stop someone. He, Jason and Bianca were planning to find him and kill him one night. Percy sent Jason and Bianca there apparently and wasn't there himself. That night, Percy came running to me saying what happened. But we were too late. When we got there we found Bianca ripped to shreds. Literally, it was the sickest thing I've ever seen. I mean, what kind of monster would do that? And Jason? He was turned into a vampire."

"But shouldn't Jason be alive then? I mean, Hunter or vampire, he's still supposed to live forever, right?"

"Jason starved himself Annabeth. He was loyal to my father, and he refused to drink any blood at all."

"But how is any of that Percy's fault? He wasn't even there?"

"Exactly. If he was there, maybe they wouldn't have gotten hurt. Maybe they'd be alive. It's his fault."

Then Thalia got up and walked towards the balcony doors.

"Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Don't tell me I'm being harsh. He's still alive isn't he? I've let the boy live long enough."

She opened the door and there he was. My heart stopped.

_Percy._

Then he jumped off the balcony and was gone. Just like that…gone.

Now back to where Thalia was talking about him needing a blood supplier. Apparently, if vampires can't get enough to eat, they ask someone to get them blood from blood banks. Those people are called suppliers.

"Thalia, what are you going to do to Percy?"

She looked at me, puzzled.

"What?"

"Well, you said you've 'let the boy live long enough' or something. Are you going to-"

"Kill him? Yes, I am. Vampires and werewolves don't belong here. Percy must die and so must Nico."

Nico…he must be the boy I met earlier. What did he do wrong though?

"Why kill Nico?"

"Because he's just as bad as the rest…they need to die."

Then she got up and walked out. I thought I saw a hint of sadness in her eye as the closed the door behind her. I decided not to tell Thalia about meeting Nico, I don't know why though.

_If she doesn't like supernatural creatures, why kill only her cousins?_ I thought.

_Why not kill them all?_

**A/N: First of all, Annabeth will not go on a killing rampage in the next chapter if you were wondering.**

**Yeah, didn't I say it would be short? So you know how Twilight is a vampire novel/movie we've all heard about? Personally, I've never really read the books or watched more than the first half of the first movie, no offense to the author or anyone who likes the series, by the way. I just thought I'd reveal that truth about myself.**

**If you guys think that is strange (I'm guessing you won't really) then wait until you hear this next fact: I've never eaten fried ice cream. Don't get me wrong, I want to, it's just I never have…sad right?**

**...wait why am I saying all this? **

**Well this chapter was to mainly introduce the background story for what happened between Percy and his cousins. **

**But Thalia might not be telling the entire story…**

**What do you think **_**really**_** happened? **

**And who killed Bianca and turned Jason? **

**What is Thalia hiding?**

**Why did Percy run away like a wimp?**

**Ha-ha…just kidding, guys. **

**But really, do you know the answers?**

**DO YOU?**

**Reviews are always welcome. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

I went back to the Stolls, who were innocently waiting for me.

"Did you see her? Did she agree?" asked Travis, sitting up on the small counter. Connor joined him as he added, "You seem freaked out."

"I ran away."

As I knew they would, they began cracking up. I resisted trying to kill them.

"Wow man, you really are scared of that girl."

"Why don't one of you go to her and tell her what's going on? I'm sure she'll appreciate knowing I've got a blood supplier."

Travis pointed at Connor and said, "You go."

"Why?" he whined. "You're older!"

"Wait," I interrupted, "Older? I thought you guys were twins!"

Again they started cracking up.

"Dude," said Travis. "I'm older. It's just we look really alike."

Well now I feel stupid. You think you'd know people after like 200 years. Anyways, they said they'd gotten the blood to my house and put it in the kitchen. Yay me, I finally get to eat.

As I happily sipped my blood, I began thinking about how to tell Thalia about helping me without her trying to kill me. And then there was Annabeth to worry about…

Why did she keep coming back?

I soon realized my bag was empty and stood up when I heard a voice.

"You're back too? Well isn't this nice."

I grinned and replied, "Still emo, little cousin?"

I turned to find Nico on my kitchen counter. He was a werewolf. It's strange to say that since we're cousins but really it's true. He looked the same: all black clothes (with aviator's jacket), black hair, and olive skin. He's 193 years old so he's significantly younger than most of us. But he was pretty smart for someone who looked 19.

"That depends, do you still sleep with every girl you see then kill them? Because this blood bag here says otherwise…"

We had a nice talk…I guess. I mean we didn't try to kill each other. Nico has hated me ever since Bianca died, but apparently he's over that now. I guess that's good.

"Nico, why are you here? I thought you left too."

"I did leave. Now I'm back."

"But why?"

I had already told him my reasons, but it didn't make sense that he was here too. Usually it would be really rare for all three (including Thalia) of us to be in the same town at the same time. Actually that's impossible, but I guess it happened.

"Don't you remember? I thought that's why you were here too at first. Thalia's time limit…it's really soon."

The time limit...how could I forget about the time limit? It's over soon, and he'll be gone forever. Thalia would never forgive us. Then again, she might also stop trying to kill us.

Does that even make sense?

"But wouldn't that mean you'd want to stay as far away from Thalia as possible? Now that she's running out of time, she'll want to kill us more than ever."

"I think we can stop that. Maybe since it's been so long we can talk some sense into her."

"Yeah, I just saw her on her balcony and I ran away. I'm not so sure I want to see her again."

"But you need to forget about Annabeth and Thalia is the only one who can manipulate the Mist."

"You talked to the Stolls, didn't you?"

He grinned.

"So if you really want to forget Annabeth that badly, I can help you. We can both break in to Thalia's house and take Annabeth then when Thalia wants her back we can trade for her erasing your memories."

See? He's really smart. He literally made up a brilliant plan in five seconds. We ended up following the plan back up to the balcony where I was before with some rope. We could see Annabeth sitting on the bed inside. She looked so…not sad, confused. It was like she was thinking really hard about something and couldn't find the answer.

Then Nico did something strange. He opened the door (which was coincidentally unlocked) and walked in.

Annabeth saw us and screamed. I ran in and grasped her wrists and tied them while Nico gagged her mouth. Strangely old-fashioned for a vampire and werewolf, but it worked. I picked Annabeth up and took her to Nico's cabin. First of all, please do not imagine Edward carrying Bella while jumping on tree branches. Second, let me explain Nico's cabin. It's located in the fields of really tall grass and has only one room. It's double the size of a two car garage and it takes forever to find. Luckily I found it pretty quickly since Nico was with me. I set her down on the bed inside.

She looked like she was really pissed off.

"So this is Annabeth. I met her, I could sense her Mark. How could you have slept with her and not known she was a hunter?"

I could see her face turn red. I don't know why but I think mine did too. I've never been embarrassed by this kind of thing. Maybe because all of the girls I _have_ slept with are dead.

"I didn't sleep with her. And I swear she never had a Mark before."

Annabeth began trying to talk trough the gag but it didn't really work considering that we couldn't understand a word of it. Nico raised his eyebrows and jutted his chin towards her as if asking: _ungag her now?_

To answer I walked up to Annabeth and gently pulled the gag out of her mouth. My fingers brushed her cheek and I was surprised how cold it was.

"Thank you," she whispered. All the attempted screaming must have ruined her voice.

I couldn't answer and just kept staring at her. I was so close to her. I looked from her eyes to her lips, trying to remember what they felt like. She said nothing more and just looked at her hands in her lap.

"What were you trying to say?" asked Nico, breaking to silence.

Annabeth looked up and croaked, "I got the Mark just a little while ago. Thalia said my hunter side was dormant."

"How did it get activated though?" I asked.

She continued to look at Nico as she answered, "I killed a supernatural creature."

Suddenly it hit me. Rachel hadn't answered my calls or texts or anything. I hadn't seen her since that night Annabeth discovered I was a vampire.

I took Annabeth by the shoulders and asked, "Where is she?"

She didn't answer so I shook her hard and repeated myself. Nico came up and pulled me back.

"She's in my old apartment," she croaked. I gave Nico a quick nod and ran out the door.

When I got there, I found Rachel's body with a broken coffee table and lots of blood. Tears began to sting my eyes. I knelt down next to her and touched her forehead. My best friend was gone. The only person who really understood me was gone. The one person who I knew I could always count on was gone.

And someone was going to pay for what they did.

**A/N: So…good chapter? Not so good chapter? Again, I'm really sorry it was short but I wanted to just finish it already. Then again that's what I always want to do…not like in a bad way, it's just that sometime I get sick of overthinking it so I just type up everything and post.**

**Anyways, how's life, people? :D **

**Percy seems to be doing great in this fan fiction, I mean look: his best friend was murdered by is kind of sort of maybe ex-girlfriend, he has completely mixed feelings about his kind of sort of maybe ex-girlfriend, his werewolf cousin doesn't hate him anymore (or does he?) but his hunter cousin does, and the Stolls are being as mischievous as ever. **

**Great life, huh…not to mention he's a vampire… **

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer and have it up soon. I said _try_, okay?**

**Now think back to somewhere in the chapter when Percy and Nico were talking about Thalia's time limit. What could that mean?**

**And no, I'm not just going to tell you because that would be boring…**

**Review, review, review! Yay for pancakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

I was tied up in a house with a werewolf watching me. Not strange at all. He was the same guy I met when I first got here so I'm guessing his name was Nico. He seemed so much younger than Thalia and Percy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. I must have been staring.

"Nothing," I croaked. My throat felt dry and sore.

Nico went to the corner of the one room cabin which I assumed was supposed to be the kitchen. It had a sink and a refrigerator. He opened it up and pulled out a water bottle. Then he walked over to me and untied my hands so I could drink.

"I'm surprised you didn't run," he murmured, so soft I could barely hear it. Then he spoke again louder, "Sorry I ran away the first time I met you. You were a hunter I thought you were helping Thalia try to kill me."

"Well I am now...kind of."

He sat down on the bed next to me and we stayed in silence until he coughed and said, "So…what do you want to do?"

"Okay, kid, you are not getting lucky today, understand?" I answered.

He started laughing, but it wasn't mean. It was strange to see someone like Nico laughing, but it was nice.

"Whatever you say, but if I take off my shirt and you suddenly can't resist me, then it's not my fault."

This time we both laughed.

"I feel really bad about killing Rachel. I know she was trying to help but she attacked me and I freaked out…"

He gave me a knowing look and answered, "I met her once. One look and I knew not to mess with her. She seemed like one of those people who would kick your ass just so you can pose for a painting correctly."

"She and Percy…were they-"

"They did try dating once but it turned really awkward so they just stayed friends," he said. "It's really obvious he's in love with you Annabeth."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do, you love him too."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

Was I? I couldn't be in love with a vampire. I barely knew him, and after what Thalia said happened…

"How did Jason and Bianca die? Was it really because of Percy?"

I knew I hit a touchy subject because his expression hardened.

"Yes and no. Whatever Thalia told you was probably a lie."

"Then you tell me."

He hesitated, but began anyways.

"Thalia had a boyfriend, Luke, who was a vampire. Like hunters, there are different variations of vampires and werewolves as well. Luke was the kind of vampire whose bite turned you into a vampire. Zeus, Thalia's father, never approved of their relationship. He saw something dark in Luke and he was right. We all kept warning Thalia about him, but she didn't listen. Soon we found out he had someone in his mind…literally. It was Kronos, who is a vampire, hunter, and lycanthrope all in one. He is Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' father. Konos began controlling Luke. He wanted his children dead: my father, Thalia's father, and Percy's father…dead. So he decided to start with us. Percy, Bianca, and Jason were supposed to try and get Kronos out of Luke while I distracted Thalia. Percy apparently wasn't with them at the time so Bianca was killed and Jason was turned. Then when Thalia went to Kronos and tried to trade her body for his, Kronos said he's willingly give Luke back if she kills me and Percy. But if she doesn't do it soon, Luke will be gone forever."

I couldn't say anything, so he continued.

"Percy's had a really terrible life. It's just keeps getting more and more screwed."

"Now I feel worse about killing his best friend."

"You seriously better," said another voice.

_Oh, shit…Percy._

"Percy, don't do anything stupid," said Nico, standing up.

"Get out man. I need to talk to her," said Percy coldly. Nico glanced back at me and then left, leaving me alone with Percy.

He walked towards me and grabbed my wrists, pulling me up.

"Why did you kill her?" he muttered, his eyes burning with hate.

"She attacked me."

He pushed me back so hard I crashed into the small table next to the bed, completely breaking it in two. My body ached as he pulled me up again.

"Now tell me the truth. Why did you kill her?"

"She was trying to-" I gasped and felt everything spin around me.

"What?"

"Help you…but I said no. She wanted to kill me. It was an accident."

I closed my eyes and opened them again. His green eyes were still full of anger, but also sadness. He was holding my wrists so tightly I couldn't feel my hands. Then the room started spinning. I felt his grip loosen.

"Annabeth."

Was that Percy? I wasn't sure…there were three of him. Wait, no, four of him. Now everything was blurry and…purple.

Then I passed out.

When I woke up later I was in the bed. Nico was sitting on a chair next to me.

"Sorry about Percy. I shouldn't have left you alone. I didn't think he'd be that mad."

"Neither did I."

"If it makes you feel any better, he put you in the bed after you fainted. He told me to take care of you then he left."

"But it was that son of a bitch who threw me into the damn table in the first place."

"Annabeth, you have to understand that supernatural people can't control their emotions. You're going to overdo stuff when you're mad too."

I stayed with Nico for a couple days. Well, he was almost never there, so I guess I was just using his house. He brought my stuff for me and left a note for Thalia saying I had left for a while. He was a great friend, and didn't try to kill me. I was grateful.

"You know," he said once. "You remind me of Bianca."

"How so?"

He shrugged. "You just do."

"Do I look like her or something?"

"Not even the slightest. I guess it's just because you're here. Like, your presence makes you like her. Bianca used to live here with dad and me."

"What about your mom?"

"Dead."

I didn't want to pry on the subject since I knew how he felt. Talking about my mom always made me want to cry.

"What was it like living here when you were little? That must've been like a hundred years ago."

He smiled and answered, "All five of us used to play together. We'd literally do everything together, actually. Theres a hill on the other side of town, we named it Half-Blood Hill."

"Why Half-Blood Hill?"

"We all had one supernatural parent and one human parent, so we called ourselves half-bloods. Do you want to see the hill? We used to watch the sunset a lot. It looked nice."

"Okay."

We walked through the tall grass until it got noticeably shorter and shorter. Soon, we came to a bunch of small hills.

"It's the big one over there," he said, walking towards it.

He was right. It was beautiful. It was so, so beautiful. The sun was just about to set and the sky as filled with color. Pink, blue, red, orange, yellow-I couldn't take my eyes away from it all. Sure, I'd seen a sunset before, but not like this.

"It's beautiful, huh?"

But it wasn't Nico. Percy stood beside me as I continued to stare at the sunset.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he said. "We can't really-"

"Control our emotions…yeah, I know."

"Rachel was my best friend. My only friend actually…I guess I have Nico but he's my cousin so he doesn't really count."

"I didn't mean to kill her. If I could change what happened I would."

"But you can't change it."

"I know."

Thanks a lot Nico. He had to freaking set this up.

"Where'd Nico go?" he asked. How does he read my mind?

"I don't know," I said. Then I got the courage to say more. "I heard you wanted to forget me."

He chuckled softly. "I'm not so sure anymore. It might not be worth risking my life."

"So you're just going to remember? Why exactly did you want to forget me in the first place?"

"I'm sure you know why."

I turned to look at him, but he was already gone.

By the time I got back to the cabin, it was really dark. Nico wasn't inside as usual. Oh, I really wanted to kick that boy.

I pulled the blanket over me and plopped my head down on the pillow. I kept tossing and turning, unable to sleep. After another hour of useless attempts to sleep, I went outside. Leaning my back against the door I looked around. It probably would have been pitch black if the light wasn't on.

"So how'd it go with Percy?"

Nico stood next to me grinning. I punched his arm.

"Thanks a lot."

"Hey, I was trying to help."

We stood there for a while, and when I saw the moon I suddenly became curious.

"When do werewolves transform?"

"It depends. I am part of the original species so I become a werewolf when I want. Others are servants to the moon so they turn at night. And the most common type transforms on the full moon."

"What happens to your clothes when you change?"

He laughed then while trying to compose himself, he shrugged.

"I have no idea. When I change back into a human I'm still wearing clothes. You've just made me very curious to see what would happen if I transform into a werewolf naked."

"Oh my God," I said, covering my eyes. "If you even think about…"

He just kept on laughing.

**A/N: Whoa there, Nico… :D**

**I know you guys are probably waiting for Percy and Annabeth to get together and don't worry…they will…eventually…but it's going to happen…some time…in this millennium…**

**Haha, I'm just kidding guys, it's pretty soon. ;)**

**I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter. It was basically about nothing yet it had some crucial information in it. Like about Luke…and Thalia…and Kronos…damn, way too much family drama here. Wouldn't it be creepy if you're evil grandfather was controlling your boyfriend? *shudder***

**Review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

I kind of made up with Annabeth I guess. Well I did just leave at the top of the hill but if I stayed there any longer I don't know what could have happened.

Now I was on my bed, at home, bored. So _this_ is why I stayed in Manhattan. At least there I could drink sexy girl blood when I got bored. There are absolutely no hot girls in Perish Creek that I'd actually feed on. I mean pretty much everyone here is a hunter. And if I kill one, I'm basically trying to suicide.

Then again, I'm not technically alive, am I? I was born this way, but that means I was born dead. Or wait…

Just forget it…

I heard the doorbell ring and I decided to ignore it. For all I knew it could be Thalia with a stake in her hand. Well, maybe a gun full of wooden bullets, since stakes are kind of old school. But all in all, stakes are way more effective.

The doorbell rang again. This time, the person kept ringing it…again and again and again.

I finally got up to open the door.

"Percy, thank God, why'd you take so long?" asked Travis. "Never mind that, you need to know something."

"What?"

Connor answered, "Luke…I think we saw him at the edge of the forest. Percy, you need to watch out, he's really close."

Luke…now he's back. Well he's more Kronos now than Luke. Kronos was my…uh…grandfather I guess. He was kind of a mix of all three of the supernatural species. He could turn into a werewolf and only fed on blood while he had a Mark (a scythe) and enjoyed killing…a lot.

"How close?"

"If he's still there, then you're less than a mile away."

"Shit."

"Well said, my friend," mumbled Travis, shutting the door behind him.

"We need to tell Tha-"

Connor interrupted me, "Hell no. She'll go to him Percy. And since she doesn't have you or Nico dead, Kronos might kill her."

"But Luke wouldn't. He loves her. She'll find out soon enough and for all we know she might have been the one to call him here."

"Because you and Nico are here," he said in realization. "Then at least tell Nico and Annabeth. They're in danger too. Annabeth barely knows how to fight she can't protect herself from Kronos."

"Then I'll protect her."

It was late by the time we got to Nico's cabin. The lights inside were on but nobody was inside. Annabeth and Nico were leaning against the side of the house, and seemed to be chatting freely. The Stolls and I walked up to them and they stopped. Nico grinned.

"Back for your girlfriend huh?"

"Nico this is about Luke."

His grin faded and he walked inside the cabin leaving Annabeth and the rest of us to follow. He closed the door and locked it behind him, leaning his back against it as he looked from me to the Stolls and back. From the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.

"So," began Nico. "Where is the asshole now?"

"He's about a mile away from my house."

"Shit."

"Wait, wasn't he Thalia's boyfriend or something?" asked Annabeth, tilting her head to the side. "He's the one who wants you two dead and is being possessed by your evil grandfather, right?"

"Yup," I answered then turned to Nico. "You filled her in?"

"Pretty much…so what are you going to do? Telling Thalia-"

"I was thinking of staying here, in this cabin."

This time, Annabeth objected, "Why? Isn't there somewhere else?"

Nico turned to her and said, "I think this will be good. I'm not here most of the time anyway. If something happens, you'll at least have another person with you. And Percy can't stay anywhere else because hunters don't really like werewolves and vampires so-"

"Well I'm a hunter too!"

"But _you_ are a nice hunter."

The Stolls coughed loudly, pointing to themselves.

"You guys too," I said.

"So Percy, you can stay. The Stolls will send your blood here. I'm going to head out and see what I can find out about Luke. Stolls, you guys make sure Thalia doesn't know about Luke. Keep her away from this," said Nico, unlocking the door and leaving, the Stolls closing the door behind them as they left too.

I turned to look at Annabeth, who was scowling at me, and I realized that I hadn't thought this through. I had to live in the same house as her. And since Nico was barely here, it was just going to be us.

"Damn it," I mumbled, feeling like an idiot. Then I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, you can sleep if you want. It's kind of late."

She said nothing and continued to glare at me, her stormy grey eyes penetrating me. I gulped.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking," I said quickly. "I'll sleep on the floor. Yeah, you can just…yeah."

Getting up and walking to the lamp, she turned it off. Then she was on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Good night," I said. She didn't answer.

The next morning I found myself on the floor. Getting up, I saw Annabeth was still sleeping soundly in the bed. I guess I'll have to get more used to sleeping on the floor. I went to the drawer to pull out a towel and I walked outside to the bathroom and shower. I had always found that weird: how there was a bathroom connected to the cabin but the door to it was outside, which for some reason didn't have a lock. Nico seriously need to take care of some things…

I turned on the hot water and got in. The only shampoo in there was lemon scented, and the soap was…well girl soap. It seems Annabeth has really made herself at home. When I was finished, I smelled like a girl. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I got out. There was still only one mirror there, like there was a long time ago. There was a large crack that ran from the top right to the middle. It hasn't changed at all.

Neatly stacked on the counter, there were some hand towels. I picked one up and began drying my hair. Then the door opened.

See, locks are needed.

Annabeth saw me and her eyes widened. He surprised expression then turned into a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"I took a shower. By the way, your soap smells nice," I answered, deciding to have some fun. "But it's still very girly. How does Nico stand using that stuff? Oh, right, he's almost never here."

"Get out, I need to shower."

"Go ahead. Don't worry I'll _try_ not to look."

Smirking, I continued to dry my hair. Thank you, somewhat long hair that takes slightly longer to dry. She continued to stand there, glaring at me. I turned to her again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, stepping towards her. Her back hit the counter and I put my hands on either side of her so she couldn't move. "Me being naked make you uncomfortable by any chance? Oh, you must be a virgin…"

She pushed me away from her and pointed to the door. I grinned and walked out, shutting it behind me. I waited in the cabin for her, and when she came in, she was again scowling.

"For some reason I hoped that you'd be wearing a towel," I said, as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I'm not as stupid as you are. And you left me no hot water at all."

"Then you should take a shower with me next time."

She slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"What's wrong with you? You were the one who came here because of Luke or something and if he really is as bad as you say he is then why the hell are you being a perverted asshole when you should be doing something? Nico's out there, and so are the Stoll brothers and what if something happens to them, huh? How can you be such an idiot?"

My heart sank as I saw tears begin to stream down her face.

**A/N: Annabeth is crying… :'(**

**Well I hoped you liked the chapter. I always enjoy writing Percy acting a bit perverted, because it's really amusing. **

**So, I've been thinking of starting a new story, and guess what?**

**You guys get to choose what story! Yay you!**

**I'll put up the options in the next chapter most likely. And please guys, I am doing this for you so VOTE! By doing so, you can really change the world…of fan fiction. :D**

**Reviews guys? Ideas? Come on, I'm not getting any younger here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

It was so hard to sleep that night. Percy had gone out after I had yelled at him and he still wasn't back yet. Tossing and turning in bed, I resisted the urge to go out and look for him.

_No, _I had thought to myself. _I don't care._

But I did.

The next morning I found myself struggling to get up. I had a killer headache, and then I remembered last night. After not being able to sleep, I took a bunch of beer from the refrigerator and drank until I slept. Pulling off the covers, I put my feet on the floor and stood up. The floor was littered with empty green bottles. My headache got worse and my stomach turned queasy. I began walking outside to get some fresh air and I got even dizzier. Then I felt my stomach churn. Luckily, I go to the bathroom fast enough.

As the contents of my stomach were being emptied, I heard someone say my name. I turned my head to find Percy, whose eyes were wide. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my back as I threw up again.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing circles into my back. "I'm here."

Then I blacked out, and the last thing I felt was his arms go around me.

I woke to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes and there it was: a nice, steaming cup.

"Be careful, don't get up too fast," said a voice. It was Percy, sitting next to me on the bed. I sat up and he reached around me, propping up the pillow so I could lean on it. I picked up the coffee and took a sip. I could hear Percy laugh as I made a face.

"That's payback for letting me drink bitter coffee the first time we met," he said. "And it will help your hangover."

"It better because this stuff tastes nasty," I whispered. I looked up at him. He looked clean and nice while I probably looked disgusting and smelled like crap.

We stayed quiet for a moment until he moved closer to me and spoke.

"I went to see Nico. He pretty much gave me hell for leaving you alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, getting drunk is really responsible."

"Well why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me."

It got quiet again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess you were trying to keep things from being awkward."

"Yeah, I've never actually lived with a girl without having sex with her. It's been interesting for me."

And he had to ruin the emotional moment…typical Jackson.

"So is there any news on Luke-I mean Kronos?" I asked. His face darkened.

"He's apparently staying in the forest right now. It's really close to my house so I'm kind of pissed."

"You should be."

The next days passed, with Percy being Percy and me not getting drunk anymore. It became sort of normal living with him, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it. He respected my privacy even though he continued to make perverted jokes, and insisted on sleeping on the floor even when I said I would so he could have the bed.

"Annabeth, you want a beer?" he asked, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

"Remember what happened last time? I don't think I need any liquor."

He opened the bottle and took a sip, then came to sit next to me on the bed.

"If you don't have any," he said convincingly. "I'm going to drink it all. And vampires and beer don't go well together."

I took the bottle from him and he grinned, lying back.

"You know," he said. "I always wondered what would have happened if I wasn't a vampire and you weren't a hunter and we were still dating."

I dreaded this conversation. I still decided to answer.

"I'm guessing you'd be my boyfriend."

"Would you like me? Would I make a good boyfriend?"

I could feel my cheeks turn red and I looked down at my feet.

"I really don't want to-"

He interrupted me and said, "I think you'd be a great girlfriend. Anyone would fall madly in love with you."

"Percy I really don't think we should talk about this. There's just too much I don't know about you."

"Tell me what you want to know."

I hesitated before asking.

"Were you the reason Jason and Bianca died?"

He was silent. Then I heard him sigh. The bed creaked as he sat up again and looked at me.

"I'm guessing you know most of the story already so I'll just tell you how they really died. That night, I was supposed to help Bianca and Jason kill Luke and Nico was supposed to distract Thalia. But Thalia knocked Nico out and later manipulated the Mist to make him think that he had been stalling her the whole time. Thalia was actually with me. She found out that I had made a plan to kill Luke and was trying to convince me not to go. When I told her that Luke had to die, she attacked me. Being a hunter of two very powerful bloodlines, she was able to knock me out. When I woke up, I went to Bianca and Jason immediately. Bianca had been ripped to shreds, and was barely recognizable. Jason was in the process of becoming a vampire. To complete the transition, he had to drink blood. If he didn't he'd die. He told me that he didn't want to live his life like that and he chose to die as well. So I guess it really was my fault in a way. If I had just gotten to them fast enough; if I hadn't tried to talk some sense into Thalia, then they might be alive today."

I couldn't believe Thalia did that. She let her own brother and cousin die.

"People do crazy things when they're in love," said Percy. "Thalia loved Luke more than her own family. Now is there anything else you want to know?"

"Wouldn't it be awkward dating someone who's over 200 years old? I mean, seriously, it's kind of gross."

He laughed, and it brightened the entire room.

"Gross huh? It worked out for Bella and Edward...i think. Besides you weren't complaining when I was in your apartment. You remember that, don't you?"

My face turned red as I answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He gave a wry laugh and gently took my hand. I almost pulled away but he stopped me, and turned my head so I had to look at him.

"I could remind you," he whispered, drawing closer. His other hand began playing with my hair. His eyes dropped down to my lips and back up to my eyes again. I could see the smile playing on his lips as he moved to my neck. As I felthis lips barely brush my skin, the door swung open and I jumped back. I fell onto the floor as Nico stormed in and began pacing back and forth.

"Thalia's deadline is tomorrow. If she doesn't have us, Luke is gone and I bet she'll die too."

He stopped for a moment and looked at our red faces. Percy stood up, his expression hardening.

"We have to talk to her."

"That's suicide, and I'm sorry for asking, but did I interrupt something?"

"No," we both said. I looked to him and he nodded slightly. This wasn't the time to talk about this. I got up from the floor and sat on the bed.

Nico nodded slowly, with a confused expression. Then he went back to talking about Thalia. "Just be careful tomorrow. I'm probably going to stay here because I have no desire to be killed."

"What about me," I asked. "Luke doesn't care about me so-"

"We need to keep you safe most of all," said Percy. "If Luke gets you then we're doomed. He can use you to get to us. If he has you, then we're all dead."

**A/N: Why are my chapters so short? Why did Nico have to walk in at a really bad time? Why am I asking you these questions? **

**Oh yeah, so like I said in the last chapter, I'm starting a new story. There are three options for a plot. The title and summaries are below. I'd put up a poll, but I don't really feel like it…**

**I'm probably going to write all of these at some point so yeah...I just need to decide which one to do first so here you go!**

**_In Shallow Water_**

Back in middle school, Percy and Annabeth were great friends. He really liked her but when Luke came along, things took a turn for the worst. Almost eight years later, Percy is an Olympic swimmer and he meets the girl of his dreams. Little does he know she is the girl who broke his heart years ago and is still dating Luke. How will he adjust to the devastating truth?

**_It's Kind of Sort of Maybe Love_**

Percy and Annabeth are the two most popular people in Half-Blood High. The thing is: they supposedly hate each other. When they get locked in a storage unit together as a prank and Percy confesses his love, how will Annabeth react? Will she forget the crush she has on her best friend's boyfriend? Will she turn Percy down? Or will she surprise us all?

**_Chase Me_**

Being the most wanted assassin in the world might be bad for some people, but Percy Jackson seems pretty proud of it. He's flawless…until the day Annabeth Chase sees him kill her father and he has no choice but to take her captive. Now when her ex-boyfriend in the FBI is looking for her, Percy is in more danger than ever.

**Put the title of the story (it's the one that's bolded and italic) you like the most in a review. I'll tell you guys the winning story the next time I post. Please vote…and not just for mutant rights (:D yeah I saw that review) guys. May the best story win!**

**Oh, and did you like the chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

Damn Nico…he chose an _amazing_ time to just walk in. Note my sarcasm. Then again he did live there but that's not the point.

Back to Thalia's deadline, Nico told the Stolls to go check up on her and make sure she was okay. Then the three of us waited. Annabeth sat on the bed with her legs crossed, and Nico leaned against the wall next to the door. I was lying on my makeshift bed (which was the floor with a pillow and a blanket) staring at the ceiling.

"Are you sure I wasn't interrupting anything guys? Because, if I was, by all means continue," said Nico, breaking the silence. Annabeth turned red and I sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"We told you, we weren't doing anything. Lay off man, I don't ask you about your love life," I pointed out.

Nico held up his hands in mock surrender as I stood up and went to the refrigerator. I could hear my stomach growling as I pulled a blood bag out of it. Annabeth had grown used to me feeding so she just started up a conversation with Nico as I sipped the blood silently.

Then a knock came on the door and Nico opened it, the Stolls walked in their eyes wide.

"Is Thalia okay?" asked Nico, closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"She's fine, but I think she's planning to go see him tomorrow. That's her deadline, isn't it?" asked Travis, looking from Percy to Nico.

"We have to make sure she doesn't see Luke, at all costs. Stolls, come with me," said Nico, nodding toward the door. When they left, Annabeth and I were alone again.

She took a shaky breath and said, "Percy, I'm sorry. I mean about what happened before Nico came in-"

"Don't worry," I said, looking back to my blood bad. I suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore. "I'm sorry too. We'll figure it out once we get rid of Luke."

"I think I understand why you wanted to forget me now."

I grinned. "The life of a supernatural can really suck."

"Ha-ha," she said, looking down. Then she looked up at me again. "I still don't understand something. What does Luke want? He's being controlled by Kronos, I know, but why? And why does he want you guys dead?"

"Honestly, I don't know. He didn't plan to kill Bianca and Jason. He just did. After that, he's been after us. Thalia too I think. He wants all three of us dead but I don't know why. I could ask my dad, but I doubt I could find him. He could be anywhere."

"Oh," was all she said.

I suddenly got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"I can't believe I'm asking this but, are you okay?" I felt like such an idiot. Why had I brought her into this in the first place?

She let out a small, forced laugh. "It's still a little bit overwhelming, but I'm good."

I let myself stare at her. Her blond, curly hair that smelled like lemons once you got close enough, her stormy grey eyes, everything.

"You're staring," she said. I hadn't realized how close she was, I could feel her breath on my neck.

"Uh-huh," was my best answer. Now she looked at me and my eyes traveled to her lips. Just a while ago my lips were on her neck. I leaned in closer.

"Percy, you said we'd figure it out after-"

I gently pressed my lips to hers, cupping her chin with my hand. I pulled away and she looked at me, her eyes wide.

"I said we'd figure it out later, not that I wasn't going to kiss you."

I kissed her hard this time. I felt her hands shakily wrap around my neck as I pressed my hands against the small of her back. Pulling her forward, I fell back onto the bed with her on top of me. Then she broke away, breathing heavily. I stared up at her, and was about to pull her down again when she stopped me.

"Percy I know you're stressed and that vampires can't control their emotions, but I really don't think it's a good time," she said, moving to lie next to me instead of on top. "I mean, I really like you but-"

"I get it," I sighed. "It's more logical to just not do anything. You seem to be learning a lot about vampires though. And you're right. It's hard to control emotions and sometimes I just don't bother."

"That's why-"

"-I kissed you," I finished. "I've wanted to for a while. Annabeth, I've never hesitated on killing anyone before. I truly never cared. Then for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to kill you that day in your apartment. I'm so glad I didn't."

"Thanks," she said. "Thanks for not killing me."

I closed my eyes. I don't know why, but I was suddenly exhausted. Drifting off, I could still feel Annabeth next to me.

I woke to loud knocking on the door. Sunlight streamed through the windows and I sat up. Annabeth was still next to me. Her hair was a mess and she looked like a child while sleeping. I brushed the hair out of her face before opening the door.

Travis and Connor looked terrible. Travis's upper left arm had a huge gash and there were bruises on his face. Connor's hands and arms had streaks of blood. There was a cut on his cheek and he seemed to be limping. I hurried to get bandages. They both sat down as I started on Travis's arm. If you're wondering, being around this much blood wasn't making me uncomfortable really. I wasn't hungry after all.

"Percy?" mumbled Annabeth. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. She almost resembled a little girl like this.

"Good morning Annabeth," I said. "Say hello to our guests."

She simply fell back onto the bed and mumbled something incoherent.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked, turning back to the Stolls.

"Luke was expecting us. Thalia helped him. Nico's gone. That's basically it," answered Connor, holding ice to his swollen ankle. "I barely even remember it. We woke up behind Thalia's house. When we checked inside, she and Luke were gone as well as Nico. They're going to be after you next Percy."

"Where did they go?"

"I'm guessing somewhere on the edge of the forest. Percy you have to stay here, don't even think about-"

"We have to help Nico, if he's still alive. Connor, stay here and watch Annabeth. Travis, you come with me."

Before we could leave, Annabeth was fully awake and insisted on joining us.

"It's too dangerous Annabeth. You don't have any actual training as a hunter. Kronos won't hesitate to just kill you, and besides, Connor has to stay here too because of his foot. You can babysit him," I said, trying to sound convincing. It didn't work.

"Percy, you aren't going to just leave me here. If something happens to you…"

"Nothing will happen. I promise. We just need to get Nico and Thalia back. It won't take long, okay? Let's go Travis."

I could see tears fill her eyes as we were about to leave, not just because she was worried. She didn't like being treated as weak. She wanted to come. I could tell Connor was pissed too but he couldn't walk so it would be a risk taking him.

Travis and I went out, going around the town to reach the forest. The tall trees loomed above us like we were tiny ants. I looked to Travis, who shrugged. We had absolutely no idea where to go. Kronos was smart. He'd hide in the exact place you wouldn't look. I paced around, thinking about where he might be.

"Percy, wait," said Travis. "I don't think Luke would still be here."

"Well then where is he?" I asked.

"He might have gone back to Thalia's house. Or maybe he-"

"Wait," I stopped him. I looked around and began walking away from the forest, closer to the town, but not too close. "I think I know where he is."

We walked closer and closer, then I saw something move in the window and my suspicion was confirmed.

"That son of a bitch," I said. "He's in my house."

While standing outside the house, I could hear Luke talking to Thalia.

"-not fair. You said you weren't going to hurt us!" yelled Thalia. I could hear Luke laughing.

"We only need some blood. You'll still be alive after this."

"If all you needed was blood then why go to this much trouble? Why did you take my blood too? You wanted me to kill Nico and Percy!"

"Well it would have been easier if they were dead. You're deadline was today, and you disappointed me."

"Luke, this isn't you. I know you're in there somewhere, please stop!"

"I'm right here with my master. And, Percy, you can come inside now, I know you're out there. The door's open."

"Shit," I said.

"What happened?" asked Travis.

"Let's just go inside, and don't do anything stupid."

"Now why would I do that?"

The inside looked the same, exactly as I had left it. Except for the fact that now, Luke was standing in front of me. His close cropped blond hair, the scar under his eye, the same crooked smile…we used to be great friends.

Then he turned all dark and mysterious and joined possibly the most evil person in the universe, Kronos.

Great guy, huh?

"Percy, it's been a long time," he said, his voice cool and collected. "Sit down I have some blood if you're hungry. And don't worry Travis I think I might have something for you as well. It's probably stale, expired or just plain disgusting but it works."

"Actually, I came for my cousins. Have you seen them by any chance?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded his head towards the stairs and began walking up, leaving Travis and me to follow. Upstairs, I saw Thalia and Nico, both tied to chairs. In the corner of the room, there were two blood bags which I assumed contained their blood. Nico was unconscious with a bleeding gash on his head. Thalia was struggling to free herself from her ropes, and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Percy, go! What the hell are you-"

Luke walked over to her and touched the back of her neck. She closed her mouth and I saw her eyelids begin to flutter close.

"Are you looking for these two? I assure you, they're fine."

"Luke, it's two against one right now. You can't win this. Just let them go."

He shrugged. "Go untie them if you want."

Travis walked over to Thalia, who was unconscious now too. The second he touched the ropes, Luke had come behind him and had bitten his neck. He yelled n pain and I grabbed Luke, pulling him off and throwing him into the wall. As he slammed against it, Travis fell to the ground, losing blood fast.

Luke had recovered from his previous shock and was now running toward me again. Tackling me to the ground, he got up again and picked up a small wooden stool that had been next to Nico's chair. Breaking off one of its legs, he came back towards me. I was quick to roll over as he tried to stab it in me. He dropped the leg and I reached for it. Getting up, I pushed him against the wall and pointed the makeshift stake towards him.

"Leave now Luke. Take that asshole Kronos with you."

He looked up at me then smiled sweetly. I felt something poking my back then a wave of pain rolled over me. I felt my head hit the floor as I dropped to the ground. I could see the broken stool in front of me. Somehow, Luke had managed to break off another leg. I could barely move. Luke kneeled down next to me.

"Great job Percy. If you hadn't come, you might still be alive tomorrow. Now I can't-"

He yelped in pain. A bullet had sunk into his left shoulder, making his shirt turn red. I turned my head just enough to see Annabeth, a gun in her hands. Connor was next to her, leaning on the doorframe.

"Annabeth," I gasped. The pain in my back worsened as I turned to Luke, who was still holding his shoulder in pain. Annabeth fired again, this time it hit him nearer to the heart.

He screamed, and his eyes shot open. They shined gold before they turned back to a normal shade and his eyes closed.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth calling my name before everything blacked out.

**A/N: Finally, a slightly longer chapter! I know the end with Luke and all might seem a bit confusing, but it'll be explained in the next chapter. **

**Yay, Percy and Annabeth are together! Well, kind of…Sometimes I have no idea what the hell I'm even writing. =] So, did you like the chapter? I hope you did because I really enjoyed writing it, especially when Annabeth comes in all badass and stuff. **

**Oh and for those of you who voted, the winning story is…**

**_In Shallow Water_! **

**_Chase Me _got second, and _It's Kind of Sort of Maybe Love _got third. Thanks to everyone who voted! So basically I going to start with _In Shallow Water_ and then after a couple chapters do _Chase Me_. I'm not sure about the last story as of right now, but I might write it. **

**Okay, reviews? :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

It had been three days since Percy had been injured. Also it had been three days since I did anything other than watch Percy.

"Annabeth, we'll tell you when he gets up," said Nico. "Now please go downstairs and eat something."

"No, I'm not hungry," I pouted. I wanted to be here when he woke up.

Nico sat beside me on Percy's bed. Percy lay under the covers eyes closed like a child's. I brushed his hair away from his eyes and wished he'd open them, just once.

"Luke has an idea to wake him up, but we'll only try it when you eat something."

"I don't want Luke to do anything," I answered coldly. "He was the one who hurt Percy in the first place. I can't trust him and I don't know why the hell you guys actually do."

"I've known Luke for a long time Annabeth. Even before he and Thalia got together, we knew him. When he was turned, he found his way to Perish Creek. Percy helped him adjust and soon he became a really close friend. One day he started acting weird. Then we found out that Kronos was inside him. Annabeth, Luke may seem like a bad person-"

"Yeah, I know he was possessed, alright? Still, do you think it will be easy for me to trust him?"

"Probably not," said a voice. _Not him again_, I thought, turning to see-oh what a surprise-Luke. "You should doubt me more than anyone else here. The Stolls told me about you and Percy. I hurt your boyfriend, so of course you have the right to be mad at me. You don't have to trust me right now. But I hope you will one day."

Either Luke was telling the truth or he's a really good liar. I stood up and walked passed him, down the stairs into the kitchen. Thalia was there, eating cereal with Connor. Travis was there too but he was awkwardly drinking blood. Oh, Luke's bite turned him into a vampire so…yeah he drinks blood now.

"Annabeth!"

Thalia jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Hey," I said.

"You've been up there with Percy for three days! Aren't you hungry?" she asked. Walking to the cabinet, she pulled out a bowl and poured some milk and cereal into it. Handing it to me, she sat down again. "Go on, eat!"

"Umm, I need a spoon."

After eating my cereal, I went back upstairs. Luke was standing at the edge of the room, staring out the window. Nico was still sitting next to Percy. I went to my old spot beside him.

"Do you want to try waking him up now?" asked Luke, turning to look at me. I nodded and Luke picked up a bag of blood from a small table next to the bed.

I watched as he carefully dropped a little bit of blood into Percy's mouth. Then he gradually began adding a more little by little until I could see Percy gulp it down. Once the bag was empty, Percy coughed and turned on his side. Nico shook his shoulder a little bit.

"Percy, wake up," said Nico, shaking him again harder. Percy's eyes fluttered open, but immediately closed again. He groaned and turned again, this time facing me.

"Percy," I said, touching his face. I could see the corners of his mouth twitch upward. I pinched him.

"Ouch," he moaned, grabbing my hand and holding it on his cheek. Now he smiled fully, his eyes opening again. "Miss me?"

"You wish," I said, pulling my hand away. "Were you just pretending to be unconscious this entire time?"

"Nope. I lost a lot of blood after I got staked. Even though my wounds looked healed, I wasn't able to heal myself internally. I needed blood. Thanks Luke," he said turning his head to face him. "I'd say that I owe you, but I really don't since it's your fault in the first place."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it," said Luke, rolling his eyes. He turned to Nico and nodded his head towards the stairs. "Let's get out."

I was about to get up too when Percy grabbed my hand. He moved to sit up, crossing his legs under the blanket.

"Do you need something?" I asked, smiling. He looked at me and nodded. Gently wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me to him. I buried my face in his shirt, letting myself melt into him.

His arms tightened around me as he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Thank you."

My eyelids grew heavy and soon I felt Percy pull the covers around me. Then I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up to find that Percy was no longer holding me, but instead in the corner of the room talking to Luke. I struggled to hear their conversation.

"-my blood right? I mean, shouldn't he need all three?" asked Percy. I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was probably frustrated.

"I'm positive it doesn't matter. At least part of it can be completed with only Nico and Thalia's blood, and whatever it does, I think it's not good."

"Gee, you think?"

"Percy, we need to get the blood back. Those two bags you were talking about…Connor said they weren't there when Kronos left. He has them."

"Okay, but what's he going to do? There's no point in going on a wild goose chase when he can't do anything that will endanger us. I'll find out what he's going to do first."

"Then we go on a wild goose chase?"

"We'll see. Thanks, I'll talk to the others about it later, just please don't tell Annabeth right now. She's been through a lot and if anything happened to her-"

"I get it, don't worry. I'll head down now, okay?"

I heard footsteps then felt someone sit on the bed. He stoked my hair and I opened my eyes, greeted by Percy staring down at me, a clearly forced smile on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard the conversation. Percy leaned down and kissed my forehead, then moved so he was lying next to me on his side. His hand cupped my cheek as we stared at each other in silence.

"Nothing's wrong," he finally answered, moving closer to me until his body was pressed up against mine. "Why would you think that?"

I could feel my heart beating so fast, and I couldn't even answer is question. He moved his hand from my cheek to my waist, slowly pushing me onto my back. His lips brushed my neck and I shivered, putting my arms around his neck.

"You know," he murmured, his lips tickling my neck. "I was a little pissed when you stopped me in Nico's cabin. You were right, though, about it not being a good time. But _now_…"

He moved up and planted a kiss on my jaw.

"Now-"

But I was cut off by Percy's lips capturing mine. I could feel him smile as I grasped him tighter, not wanting to let go. When he pulled back grinning (a real one this time), I felt my cheeks flush.

"You were saying?"

I just shook my head and pulled him down again.

**A/N: Hey guys! So first off, I'd like to apologize…the winning story is actually _Chase Me,_ not _In Shallow Water._ I'm sorry for being my sometimes stupid self, and for giving you incorrect information. So yeah, I'll be starting with _Chase Me_. Sorry again. :P**

**Did you guys like this chapter? A bit short compared to the last one, but hey, I'm not perfect. :) I wish I was sometimes, but then I realized that it wouldn't be as fun as being not perfect, you know?**

**Reviews? I _know_ you want to… :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

"Nico, can't you just call him?" I said for the millionth time. Nico shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"I haven't seen him since Bianca died, and I don't plan to anytime soon," he said. "Why can't you call your dad?"

"I did! But we have to ask all three of them, just in case," I countered.

"Percy," began Thalia. "I really, really do not want to call my father. I don't want to see him and…well, I just don't!"

"Come on, guys, what if Kronos does something? Would you rather suffer through one meeting with your dads or let Kronos take over the world."

"Let Kronos take over the world," they said together.

I sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. I'd been trying for hours to get Thalia and Nico to contact their dads. I had talked to my dad earlier and he told me he'd be there within a week. It was almost midnight and I was on the brink of giving up. Annabeth had gone to sleep, and even the Stolls went home for the night. Luke was sitting on the floor with Thalia, and hadn't said a word since this started. He looked exhausted, and I was starting to wonder when he fed last.

"Just call them and tell them to come to Perish Creek, I talked to my dad and it wasn't a big deal," I said.

"Well your dad actually likes you. My dad would've preferred Bianca to me," growled Nico. "He actually said that to me when she died. I quote, 'It's a shame she's gone. I'd have preferred her alive over you any day.' Do you really think I want to talk to that man?"

"That was a long time ago Nico. You should talk to him."

"Just stop it Percy," said Thalia. "Your dad is coming right? Then that's that, he can tell us what Kronos is going to do with the blood."

"But what if he doesn't know? Maybe Zeus or Hades knows, I don't see why you can't just pick up the damn phone and call them!"

"Percy," said Luke. "It's okay. Your dad might know. And if he doesn't, then we'll try to contact someone else. Thalia, Nico, if Poseidon doesn't know then you have to call them okay?"

Nico nodded his head and Thalia muttered an almost incoherent, "Fine."

"At least we got somewhere," I mumbled. Pulling the beer out of Nico's hand, I drained it. "Do we have any more of these?"

"It's your house," said Nico, clearly pissed that I took his beer. I shrugged and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Grabbing a couple bottles, I headed back and handed one to everyone.

I held up my bottle as a toast, and said, "To beer, which I love at times like this."

"To beer," agreed the rest.

We could all drink to that.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I groaned and covered my ears.

"Shut up!" yelled Thalia's voice. Soon I heard feet shuffling and someone opening the door.

"Who are you?" said a familiar voice.

Suddenly I felt wide awake. _Shit,_ I thought. _He's here already?_ I lifted my head and looked around. Luke and Thalia were asleep on the floor. Nico was on his feet rubbing his eyes. Annabeth had been the one to answer the door, and had a surprised look on her face as my father walked in.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, closing the door.

I sat up on the couch I had slept on, yawning. Then I looked to Poseidon and muttered, "Hi dad."

"Perseus, it's nice to see you after so long," he said, sitting next to me on the couch. We shared and awkward 'man hug' and then his eyes moved to Luke and Thalia still asleep on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. "That's…interesting. Is that Thalia?"

"Yup."

"And the blond is-?"

"The blond is my girlfriend."

"The blond," said Annabeth, clearing her throat, "has a name too, you know. I'm Annabeth."

"You have very blond hair, Annabeth," said my dad.

"I noticed," she answered, smiling slightly. "I'll be going upstairs now."

We all watched as she walked up, then when she was gone, my father turned to me again.

"Have you slept with her yet?"

"Dad, I didn't call you here to meet my girlfriend."

"Just asking, did you or did you not have sex with her?"

Thalia and Luke, who seemed to have woken up, were stifling laughs along with Nico. I glared at them before replying.

"We have more important things to talk about other than my love life."

"Percy, did you tell him about the-" began Nico, but my father interrupted.

"Yes, I know about what happened with my father," he said, then turned to Luke. "He used your body right? You're very lucky he left after he thought you were dying."

Luke shrugged and then Nico continued, "So what is Kronos going to do with our blood?"

Poseidon's eyes widened at that, as he said, "Wait, he_ has _your blood already, all three of you? I thought we were theoretically speaking. You must get it back immediately."

"He doesn't have my blood though, only Nico's and Thalia's," I said. "Won't he need mine too?"

"You don't understand; you're acting like their ingredients. When together they create chaos, but your blood is already powerful enough on its own. You are the direct descendants of the first vampire, hunter and werewolf. My brothers and I have more powerful blood than you three, but if Kronos were to drink our blood his body would burn to ashes. You on the other hand, are half human. Your blood is safe."

"Okay, you're confusing me, what is he going to do with our blood?" asked Thalia, her eyes wide.

"If he drinks your blood, Thalia, then he will be able to control every hunter in the world. If he drinks Nico's blood then he can control every lycanthrope. And Percy's blood lets him control every vampire. He doesn't need all three. Even one is enough."

"Why hasn't he done it already then? Nobody seems so be possessed," said Nico.

"It will only work if he drinks it during a total lunar eclipse, or as you may say: the blood moon. You must get the blood from him before it."

"He'll only keep coming back though," I muttered. Everyone looked at me. "He won't stop until he gets what he wants. We need to kill him."

"Percy, it's more difficult than it sounds. Kronos is all three: vampire, werewolf, and hunter. He has all three strengths."

"Wait guys," interrupted Luke. "Why does he want to control all the supernatural people anyways? What does he even want with us?"

"So you didn't figure it out yet did you?" said Poseidon.

"Figure out what?" I asked.

Poseidon looked me in the eye and with a voice full of sorrow he said, "Kronos will use the supernatural as an army to take over those who don't let us walk the Earth freely. He believes in an age of only people like us, where they are our servants."

I let this sink in, and then I realized what he meant. Nico, Thalia and Luke seemed to realize it too, and their eyes were wide in fear.

"When's the blood moon?" I asked my dad. My heart sank when he answered.

"In about three days."

**A/N: Okay, so did you guys get that? Just in case, I'll explain: Kronos wants to take over the world and have supernatural people rule over humans. That is the simple explanation.**

**Anyways, I'm really cold…especially my hands. I'm amazed that I'm able to type in this weather. It must be magic…**

**So how was the chapter? By the way, this story will be ending soon, in about three or so chapters. That's what I'm planning but I'm not completely sure yet.**

**Reviews? The box is right there people…**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

I was sitting on the bed, waiting for the voices downstairs to stop. It seemed rude to stay there so I decided to wait up here. I was basically dying of boredom, so at some point I ended up occupying myself by pacing the room muttering, "99 bottles of blood on the wall, 99 bottles of blood. Take one down, pass it around. 98 bottles of blood on the wall…"

After reaching 52 bottles of blood I heard a laugh coming from behind me.

"What are you doing?" asked Percy, a grin plastered to his face.

"I got bored…" I muttered, sitting back down on the bed. "So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"Percy, what did your dad tell you?"

"It's not importa-"

"It's about Kronos having Thalia and Nico's blood, right?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. Then he said down next to me with his head in his hands. "How did you find out?"

"I heard you while you were talking to Luke. Now tell me."

"I asked dad to come here so he could explain what Kronos was going to do with the blood."

"And what is he going to do?"

Percy hesitated, and I lifted his head so he faced me. Then he answered. "If he drinks their blood on the blood moon, he'll be able to control every werewolf and hunter alive. He doesn't have my blood, but really he's powerful enough already. He won't need it."

"When's the blood moon?"

"Three days."

I hugged Percy, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and we sat like that for a long time.

"Percy," I began, holding onto him tighter. "He'll be able to control me too."

"I know."

That was all he said.

We walked downstairs again and I could see Thalia, Nico, and Luke talking to Percy's dad. Percy and I joined them.

"Did you tell her?" asked Thalia, looking at Percy. He nodded.

"Annabeth," began Percy's father. "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Poseidon, Percy's father."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"So back to our problem," said Nico. "Are you sure there's no possible way to find him?"

"Positive, he's good at hiding himself when needed. But he will drink the blood at the Circle, in the forest. If he doesn't drink it there it won't work."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" asked Nico, with a face that screamed _you're-freaking-kidding-me-right_?

"Just because I've lived for centuries doesn't mean I know everything. But he will be at the Circle on the night of the blood moon, you can be sure of that," said Poseidon, rolling his eyes.

"The Circle," said Thalia, giving a small laugh. "Now_ that_ brings back memories."

Percy nodded. "I still can't believe you guys stole _all_ my pants."

"Yeah," laughed Nico. "You were running around in boxers the entire day."

"What's the Circle?" I asked feeling slightly left out at the moment.

"It's this giant rock," explained Percy. "It's about three feet high and really, really huge and it's in a perfect circle."

"Really? You measured the diameter and-"

"No, it just looks enough like a perfect circle for us to assume that it is," said Thalia, grinning.

"Guys," said Percy. "How are we going to do this? Dad?"

"Well," began Poseidon. "First you have to know that if he drinks the blood, Thalia and Nico are going to the dark side. Annabeth too, she is a hunter, right? And I presume you still keep contact with Travis and Connor Stoll; they will also be controlled by Kronos. Your plans have to work even if the turn against you."

"It there no way we can fight it?" asked Thalia.

"I wish, but no. The only werewolf and hunter that will remain unaffected are my brothers."

"So how are we supposed to kill him?" Luke asked. I almost forgot he was even there. "He has all the strengths of a vampire, werewolf and hunter."

"Does he have all the weaknesses?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Well, vampires are injured by wood, right? So wood will affect him. And what about werewolves, what do you use to kill them?"

"Silver, don't you know?" said Nico.

"Well most of my stereotypes have been proven wrong so I just wanted to be sure. So that means silver will hurt him. What about hunters?"

"We are just like humans, except for the fact that we have certain battle reflexes that make us hard to beat. Anything that injures humans will injure us," answered Thalia.

"Well there you go."

Percy smiled at me. It made me feel warm and happy inside. Then he said, "So we should all get guns with silver and wooden bullets?"

"Pretty much," said Poseidon. "And just try to kill him before he drinks it."

"Wait, are you going to help us?" Percy asked. Poseidon shrugged.

"I probably will unless something tragic happens and I coincidently die just before the blood moon."

Luckily, that didn't happen. We spent the next three days preparing. Thalia trained me to fight and bandage my wounds. I barely saw Percy until the day of the blood moon. It was in the afternoon, and I was upstairs alone looking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" asked Percy as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Doesn't it look beautiful?"

"If you mean and old almost deserted town, tall grass, a forest, and a bunch of hills, then yes. I grew up here."

"What was it like?"

"Everyone had accents, Thalia wore dresses, I was shorter, Nico was kind of an annoying brat-"

"Okay," I said cutting him off. "You don't have to tell me."

"But I am. That's what it was like. If you wanted to hear some story about us running around in a beautiful meadow playing tag, with Thalia making little bracelets with flowers then I'm sorry."

Laughing, I answered, "So you had a pretty normal childhood?"

"Yes, if you count drinking blood as normal."

"Eh, it's pretty normal now."

"Annabeth," Percy said, his voice softening. "You know I love you right?"

I turned around to face him and he smiled slightly. "Yeah, you just said it."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms. "I wanted to say it before we left, just in case."

"I love you too."

And I meant it.

Then we heard Thalia's voice call our names from downstairs.

"It's time," said Percy grimly. I nodded and smiled, and we walked down.

The rest of them were waiting for us: Thalia, Nico, Luke, Travis, Connor, and Poseidon.

"Are Zeus and Hades-?" asked Percy, very well knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure, we left messages. They'll come if they want to I guess," said Thalia.

I looked around at everyone. I hadn't known them for centuries as they had known each other, but I still cared for them.

They had become my family. I had become part of theirs.

**A/N: 99 bottles of blood on the wall, 99 bottles of blood…see now that it's stuck in my head I have no hopes of getting it out. I hope you guys don't get it stuck in your heads too.**

** Happy New Year's guys! I know it is tomorrow, but a day early can't hurt. :D**

**So did you like the chapter? Cheesy end, I know…but we've got to have the cheesy-ness once in a while. **

**Review? **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

The Circle was exactly as I had remembered it. It still looked like a circle as far as I could tell. The guys who came up with the name were very creative, no? We had all taken our positions, which mostly included hiding behind trees and other large rocks in the area, and were totally not terrified half to death by the fact that we were about to face Kronos.

Nope, not terrified at all…

We had been there almost an hour waiting for Kronos show up. The moon was up, and as promised, looked red. He still wasn't there. I, for one, was pissed. How are we supposed to have this epic battle if the bad guy doesn't even show up?

Then I saw a shimmer in the middle of the Circle. It continued to grow until a man stood there. My eyes seemed to burn as I watched him. I couldn't see his face, but he radiated so much power. I could see the scythe Mark on his shoulder, which glowed bright white. He overall looked as if he was made of gold. I closed my eyes, stopping him from practically blinding me.

Luke was the first to come out. He seemed angry at Kronos for using his body for so long. Kronos was about to drink from one of the bags, but turned to look at him. In no time he was on the ground as a wolf, growling. Thalia, who was behind Kronos, shot his leg making him stumble. Then we were all on the Circle, shooting him with silver and wood. Suddenly he turned back into his gold-man-person form and ripped a bag open.

The blood was dripping from his mouth and he grinned, revealing his reddened teeth. Then I noticed that Thalia had stopped firing; so had Annabeth and the Stolls.

"Shit," I cursed, running towards Thalia.

"Kill them!" yelled Kronos. My dad ran towards Kronos as I reached Thalia. Her eyes now shined gold instead of electric blue, as Luke's had just before Kronos left his body.

She pointed the gun at me and fired. The bullet sunk into my chest and I grabbed her wrists tightly. Luckily the bullet was one of the silver ones so no harm was done. She let go of the gun and pushed me, making me fall to the ground. I picked up the dropped gun and shot it at her leg. She screamed in pain, falling onto the cold stone. I felt like I had been shot in the leg myself.

"Sorry," I yelled back at her, running to aid Luke. His shirt had large red stains and they grew larger and larger. His fangs were bared and he seemed to be limping. Annabeth was with him, fiddling with the gun in her hand. She had wooden bullets.

Grabbing her waist from behind, she dropped the gun and turned around. I kicked the gun away before looking at her. Her grey eyes were now gold.

"I must kill you," she said. Her voice didn't even sound normal anymore.

I pushed her to the ground, convincing myself it wasn't her. It was hard to hurt her though. I looked back up at Luke, who was now helping Nico fight off the Stolls. My dad was still fighting Kronos, but they were so fast I could barely see them. Poseidon had the second blood bag in his hand by the looks of it. He also seemed to be quite injured.

Then I heard I shot fired and my leg burned in pain. Thalia was back on her feet and had somehow managed to get the gun with the wooden bullets. I fell to the side, and Annabeth stood up.

"Kill him."

Before they could, someone yelled in pain so loudly that they turned to look. It was my dad, and my heart sank. The blood was in Kronos's hands, the bag ripped open and spilled on his mouth. My dad was on the floor, unmoving.

I heard a growl, and Nico pounced on Luke, biting his shoulder. We were the only two left. I could see Kronos walking over to me. I tried to move but Thalia shot me again, in the shoulder this time. I fell back and knew that once Kronos drank my blood it would be over.

He loomed over me, golden and bloody. Then he grinned, baring his fangs.

"I-" I coughed, blood spraying out. "I taste terrible you know."

"Oh well," was his only answer.

Then I heard another growl from behind me. Before I knew it, Kronos was being attacked by the biggest wolf I'd ever seen. His fur was pitch black, and his teeth even sharper than Nico's.

Hades.

He had knocked Kronos to the ground. Another man came up behind them. In his hand was a lightning bolt shaped weapon. I almost smiled when I saw it. One side was made of wood while the other was silver. It was specially made so that neither side would wear or break. It was the ultimate weapon for a hunter.

Zeus.

He stabbed Kronos with the silver side, making him yelp.

"You-are," began Kronos through clenched teeth. "You are terrible children!"

"Well we didn't like you either, _daddy_," growled Hades before biting his arm.

This time when Zeus stabbed him, it was in the heart. Pulling it out, he turned it to the wooden side and stabbed him again. He screamed one more time then there was silence.

"Percy?"

I turned back to Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth bent down next to me and stroked my face.

"My dad," I croaked.

I turned back to Zeus and Hades who had already gone to their brother. Travis and Connor were bloody and cut, and Luke was using their support to walk. Nico was back as a human again, and went to his father. Thalia also seemed to notice that her father was now there and walked towards him as well. Kronos's body wasn't there. It had disappeared. Even his blood wasn't stained on the Circle as the rest of ours still was. I looked back to Annabeth and I smiled as she looked down at me.

Her eyes were grey again.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Damn, I say that way too much, don't I? :/ I'm just not good with fighting scenes…sorry if it's kind of bad compared to my other chapters. I'm still working on battle stuff. But I'm getting better a little bit at a time okay? :D**

**One more chapter left! I hope you guys are excited to see the end. Well…this kind of was the end…you know who won...then again it was pretty obvious…but I still need to wrap up some things so yeah. **

**Review guys! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

At some point you get used two the three original supernatural people arguing 24/7. Even the awkward questions about my love life with Percy have become less embarrassing. Well, to me anyway. Percy still gets really pissed off whenever someone asks.

"Dude, I'm sick of these idiots. Why can't they just leave now?" asked Percy, storming upstairs with me behind him. He flopped down face-first onto the bed and sighed. Then he rolled over onto his back and pouted. "Annabeth, it's not fair."

"Well they did save your life, and everyone else's," I said, sitting down next to him. "Don't you think we owe them?"

"But it's been two weeks!"

"Percy, it's not like they're staying forever."

He sat up and glared at me. "You know they can, Annabeth. They can _literally _stay here forever."

I laughed realizing that in a way it was possible. They couldn't really die, so yeah. Percy groaned and flopped back down. Then I noticed a small smile creep up on his face. Grabbing my arm and pulling me on top of him. Then he flipped us over and kissed me.

"And there's always that small danger that someone will walk in," I said, grinning. Percy looked behind him at the stairs.

"Nobody here now," he said before his mouth crashed against mine again. My hands moved to his hair and I ran my fingers through it, making it even messier than before. He kissed me harder and pressed himself against me; not enough to crush me though. I clawed at his shirt, and my heart sped as he gasped and flipped us over again. Kissing my jaw, he moved his hands down to my legs, pulling them up around his waist so I was straddling him. He groaned, kissing my lips again.

"Whoa there."

I rolled off Percy and looked towards the stairs. Nico's father was standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," muttered Percy, glaring at Hades.

"Well what do we have here?" began Hades. "It seems you two were enjoying yourselves."

"Until you showed up!" yelled Percy, crossing his arms and jutting out his bottom lip like an angry child.

My face was probably bright red, and I couldn't speak as Hades laughed and walked back down. Then I turned back to Percy, and seeing his face made me laugh as well. He glared at me.

"Don't even think about-" he began but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I told you so," I murmured against his mouth.

All he could do was scowl.

Then we went downstairs where everyone was drinking beer and playing Monopoly. Percy was still in a bad mood, and the game only seemed to make it worse.

"Why can't I just break out of jail? I have superhuman strength," said Hades. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Dad, that's not how the game works."

"Percy," said Poseidon as Hades and Nico continued to argue on the subject. "Can I trade you Mediterranean Avenue for Water Works?"

"No."

"Why not? I am your father, you should obey me."

"Well in this game, you aren't my dad, okay?"

Poseidon pressed a hand to his chest. "You break my heart son."

"I love you too."

Thalia and Luke weren't even playing anymore. Instead, they had gone to the kitchen for snacks but weren't back. I_ wonder_ what could be taking them so long…note sarcasm.

"Uh guys? Whose turn is it?" I asked. They looked at me confused.

"It's my turn," said Poseidon, picking up the dice.

"Brother, it's my turn," said Hades, taking the dice. "Not yours."

"What are you talking about? It's my turn!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Will you stop acting like three year olds? Seriously, your children are right there!" said Zeus, rolling his eyes.

"Well apparently," said Poseidon, glaring at Percy. "He isn't my son in this game."

"Oh, I see how it is," muttered Percy.

"And what's your problem?" asked Hades, looking at Zeus. "Are you mad because your daughter is in the kitchen doing who knows what with her boyfriend."

"He's a vampire, they shouldn't be trusted."

Percy's dad glared at Zeus with an expression that clearly stated: _what the hell is your problem bitch?_

"Thanks," said Poseidon. "You're the best brother ever."

"I try."

See what a simple game of Monopoly can start? At some point I ended up laughing at them so hard they stopped arguing just to stare at me. Percy touched my shoulder, and controlled myself.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked, looking genuinely worried.

"You guys arguing is kind of hilarious when you think about it," I answered, feeling my face turn red as everyone continued to look at me. "Sorry."

Then Poseidon smiled at me and said, "Percy, I like this girl. Try not to kill her."

Now it was Percy's turn to glare with the: _what the hell is your problem bitch?_

I burst into laughter once again.

Later, Thalia and I went to visit the Stolls at their store. You'd think that being in so many life threatening situations, they'd be a little more serious. Well, they're not.

"Hey, it's Annabeth! Hi Annabeth!" said Connor, hopping off the counter. Travis walked into view and smiled.

"Do you guys need toothpaste by any chance?" he asked.

"No, but thanks anyway," I said. Travis handed me the toothpaste.

"I insist, just take it. Heck, I'll give it to you for free."

Thalia snatched the toothpaste from me and examined it. "Don't trust them Annabeth. For all we know, it might turn your teeth blue."

"What? Come on, guys, we'd never do that to you," said Connor, grinning. "But that would be a funny prank."

"I think you just gave them an idea Thalia. Now I'll have to go all the way to another town just to buy toothpaste," I said.

"You most likely will have to do that. Just don't tell Percy, it might be funny to watch him pissed off and running around chasing people with blue fangs."

I agreed and Thalia and I left. I guess there was no need to check up on them; they were as normal as ever. When we got back to Percy's house, I immediately knew they had done something incredibly stupid.

"Oh, hey guys," said Nico. "What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you still be with the Stoll brothers?"

"What did you guys do this time?" asked Thalia, storming inside with me behind her. There was nobody on the lower level of the house.

"Uh, why don't you guys wait down here?"

Then Nico dashed up the stairs. Soon we heard someone yell, "You son of a bitch! It hurts you dumbass!"

Thalia looked up, her eyes filled with worry. "That was Luke." Then she went up the stairs too and I followed her. When I reached the top level I saw the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Luke was sitting on a chair with a scowl on his face. On his upper arm, there was a small red bump that looked like some sort of bug bite. Percy was holding his arm down, poking the bump with his pinky. Then we learned the story…

"You got stung by a bee?" asked Thalia, eyebrows so high she could probably break a record. "And that's why you were yelling?"

"No I was yelling because this idiot," answered Luke, smacking Percy upside the head with his other hand. "This idiot isn't fixing it!"

"But I thought you guys healed quickly," I said.

"Well that doesn't mean it never hurts!"

"I'm sorry, I've never gotten stung by a bee," said Percy, shrugging.

"You've been living for 227 years and you've never been stung by a bee?" I asked. "That's...interesting. Thalia, I have some tweezers in that bag over there-"

She was already getting it and kneeled next to Luke, plucking the stinger out.

"Whoa, you guys have totally earned my permanent respect," said Luke, amazed at the power of tweezers.

Thalia just rolled her eyes, putting the tweezers back.

"So what happened to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" I asked, realizing they weren't there.

"They left," answered Percy, grinning.

"And now we can play Monopoly in peace," added Nico.

It had become a normal thing for us to go and watch the sunset on Half-Blood Hill. We were all sitting (except for Nico, who was lying down on the grass) waiting for the sun to go down. Percy's hand was wrapped with mine tightly, and I looked up at him.

"Hi," he said softly, kissing my cheek.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you didn't need to say, 'Hi,' as an excuse."

"If you say so…"

"Oh shit," said Nico, playing with a blade of grass. "Please don't start making out. It's sickening."

"You are only mad because you don't have a girlfriend," said Percy, sticking his tongue out.

"I can totally imagine what Nico's perfect girlfriend would be," said Luke. Then he began to mimic a somewhat female voice (which he wasn't good at) and fake flip his hair. "OMG Nico is so hot. He's amazing and epic and his abs totally beat Taylor Lautner's!"

I applauded along with Thalia and Percy, while Nico scowled. "Thank you, I really appreciated that."

"I know you did."

Then the sun began to go down and everyone turned towards it. This time, I looked at the others' faces. They all looked like they had never had a problem in the world. It was like sitting together and watching this wiped away all their worries. It reminded them of old times. And the memories we were creating now. I turned my head back to the sinking sun and watched all the colors move across the sky.

And it wasn't weird or crazy being with these guys. It was home.

**THE END**

**A/N: And now it's over! I didn't really want any drama in this chapter, just a little something to make people laugh a little inside or think about how cute or stupid something was. **

**Thank you to everyone who read this, it means a lot to me knowing that you took some time out of your day for my story. It was so fun writing this and it's a little sad to stop. Well, I'll have more fan fictions coming up soon, so I really hope you guys can read those too! **

**And one last time ever (for this story) I will ask: reviews? :D**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
